Of Links and Collections
by Rock-n-Round
Summary: 30: Because in a world where superpowers, bad dudes and gays exist, people rarely stop to think about how heartwarming a simple Christmas dinner could be—and Narumi was glad that he did. Drabbles, one-shots, fluffs, humor. NM,RH,KS. #01
1. Of Math and Pencils

**A/N: **Hey all! This will be my first fanfiction! So please be nice and help review please? :D Okay anyway just wanted to say that I was writing in class out of boredom one day and the idea just hit me, so I started writing and writing till I was addicted. So I'll probably update pretty frequently. And also, I wanted to explain the title of the story. It kinda implies that if you look hard enough, you'd probably we able to link some of the chapters together as a mini story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**WARNING: If you do not like Mikan-centric fics or you want to read something more like a crack-fic, skip to chapter 3! **

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Character(s):** Mikan

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

I: Of Math and Pencils

Mikan stared at the piece of paper currently sitting in front of her. She frowned; she wasn't the brightest bulb when it came to Math. Every time she concentrated in class, or at least _tried_ to, she couldn't understand anything the teacher (or Jin-Jin, as everyone calls him) was saying. In frustration, Mikan sighed, burying her hands in her auburn locks. She decided that it would be best to just get this over with, rather than to sit around and sulk about her Mathematics-unfriendly brain.

Taking in deep breaths, Mikan picked up her pencil and aligned the pencil lead to the line provided on the paper. Right now, she was unusually determined to finish her 100 question assignment.

She stroked the paper with her fine, cursive handwriting, and smiled in triumph. She was _actually_ doing some work. Just then, when Mikan thought that things were supposedly going fine and dandy, God just _had_ to prove her wrong.

Mikan was writing, but no words (or should I say numbers) were being written on the paper. She stared at her pencil for awhile, and then scowled in realisation. Her pencil lead had broken.

She'd always known that pencils were her greatest enemy – second to Math, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** So how'd you like the short Mikan-centric story? Anyway, please support my first story! Thanks for reading!


	2. Of Elmo and Cookie Monster

**A/N:** Hm here's the next chapter. Actually I wrote 5 chapters at one go, so... yeah. Anyway this one goes out to all Elmo and Cookie Monster lovers! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own Sesame Street.

* * *

**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Character(s):** Mikan (and Elmo/Cookie Monster :D)

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

II: Of Elmo and Cookie Monster

Mikan has always loved Elmo. Sad thing was that Elmo didn't quite love her back. Every time she went into the store, or when she'd receive gifts from her good friends, Elmo was never there. The store would usually happen to be out-of-stock of all Elmo merchandises, and all that was left behind in the store were Cookie Monsters. There was even a time where McDonalds' had a happy meal promotion with Sesame Street, and the brunette went crazy buying happy meals for that period of time. The promotion did allow for a cheaper happy meal, but sadly, customers were not allowed to pick out which Sesame Street plush toy they liked – it was all based on luck. However, the determined girl kept on buying the happy meals, and as a result, Cookie Monsters dominated her house from then on.

Mikan sighed as she went out of the store, recalling the time when she finally, _finally_, got her hands on an Elmo. That was the only Elmo related thing she had; that was why she cherished it a lot. But, her best friend Hotaru always, _always_, had to be a wet blanket. Hotaru would point out numerous times, "The Elmo pencil case isn't really considered a whole Elmo, anyway. It only consists of Elmo's eyes and nose. It doesn't even have its body, hands or legs."

Mikan frowned, debating for the (what seems to be) thousandth time, whether what Hotaru had said was true. No, she decided, it wasn't true. After all, it was still Elmo-related. The brunette smiled as she reached her doorstep. She fished out her house keys and stuck it into the keyhole. After removing her shoes, Mikan entered her house. Her blue-filled house, that is – with a pathetic speck of red. Yeah, Cookie Monster flooded and killed poor Elmo. Sulking, she walked over to her couch dejectedly and plopped down.

As soon as she sat down, a sudden idea struck her. Mikan immediately sprung up, grabbed her keys, wallet and phone, and flew out of the house. This may just solve her lack-of-Elmo dilemma, even if she did have Elmo bad luck.

The brunette skidded to a halt in front of the store, eyeing the merchandises through the glass windows. Yes, it was still there. Mikan inwardly cheered as she went into the store. She walked up to the counter and pointed at the glass window saying, "I want ten of that, all in the different designs."

Cookie Monster plush toys clad in full Elmo costumes. Boy was she a genius.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this was centered more around Elmo and Cookie Monster than Mikan ._. Okay well anyway please support and review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Of Leprechauns, Rainbows and Gold

**A/N:** I like this chapter, I personally feel it's pretty cute and funny in the sarcastic sense. Anyway I think the characters are a bit OC here. But I guess it's a good change because it contributes to the story plot. The story's in Hotaru's POV, which I really enjoyed writing. (Because I'm sarcastic like how I write Hotaru here!) Warning: Contains Jake Long and weird creatures. If you don't like Leprechauns, I suggest you to skip this chpater. (Haha kidding!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Jake Long.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor  
**Character(s):** Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M, R/H.

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

III: Of Leprechauns, Rainbows and A Pot of Gold

"Leprechauns are real!"

"No, they're not, Polka."

"Yes they are! I can prove it to you, Natsume."

The dimwit then proceeded to pull out a printed picture of… a little green-clothed man wearing a feather hat and pointy boots. Way to go, Mikan, so much for proof.

"Polka, that picture isn't going to fool me. I know you printed that out from the internet after watching Jake Long." Hyuuga folded his arms over his chest for emphasis, and then smirked in triumph when he heard Mikan sputter. Mikan opened her mouth and closed it shortly after, only to open it again. She looked sort of like a gaping fish. Thank God she decided to keep it shut after a while – I wouldn't want that idiot to whine to me about how she can't kiss a boy anymore just because a fly went into her mouth.

Silence hung over the table. I noticed I could hear a loud rhythmic drumming. Looking outside the window, I realized it was pouring heavily outside. I rummaged through my bag, only to find that I had forgotten my umbrella. _Great_, now I'm stuck in a café with two people bickering about Leprechauns, and a silent Ruka. I turned my attention back to the table, where I caught Ruka looking at my direction, with an expression I'd never thought he'd have – the "why-the-heck-am-I-here" look. I shrugged and turned to Mikan. She was looking out of the window now instead of me.

"Mikan," I called out, but I received no reply. Irritated, I snapped my fingers impatiently in front of her face. "Hey, Earth to idiot!" Mikan woke up from her trance, and stood up abruptly with a smug smile on her face. Ruka seemed mildly surprised, while Hyuuga raised an eyebrow in question. A "thinking" trance, sudden standing _with_ a smug smile on that idiot's face definitely means something idiotic is going to happen any moment now. Something very, _very _idiotic.

Shoving a finger into Hyuuga's face, Mikan shouted, "I can prove to you, _for real_, this time that Leprechauns in fact, _do_ exist!" I rolled my eyes and snorted. The only way to convince us is for us to actually see them. Yeah, right; As if there'd be little green peoples running around Tokyo. Seriously, too much Jake Long must have cause brain damage or something to that girl.

"After the rain, there'll be a rainbow. And at the end of the rainbow, we'd find a pot of gold. And when there's a pot of gold…" Mikan smiled, while I mentally crossed my fingers. _Please don't say it, please tell me you're not actually going to suggest it_. I glancedover to the other two; Ruka had an exasperated look on his face, and Hyuuga merely pretended to be cool, sipping his black coffee quietly.

Seeing our silence, Mikan took it as her cue and continued, "There's bound to be Leprechauns!"

Ruka slapped his hand on his own forehead, while Hyuuga actually choked on his drink. I groaned and glared at Mikan. That idiot is really too stupid for her own good.

I sighed and leaned back onto the chair. This is going to be a really long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it cute? ^^ Heh. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Of Acorns and Black Belts

**A/N:** Fourth chapter already! Hm gotta say this chapter's pretty random, because I wrote this one as a self-challenge. My friends took away my writing pad and wrote something really pointless and labelled the title as "Of Acorns and Black Belts on Halloween". But I couldn't quite write something about Halloween. Sooooo. I changed it and ta-daa. I loved Natsume here even though he's really OC!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Romance  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested Pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

IV: Of Acorns and Black Belts on the Second Encounter

Natsume jumped up onto the acorn tree. He sat down, eyeing the top for anymore falling acorns. Deciding that acorns wouldn't fall on him anytime soon, he settled on the branch. After safely completing his mission yesterday and meeting a strange transfer student at the teacher's lounge, he had a gut feeling that something out of routine would happen to him today again. Natsume pondered over a couple of possible situations. Maybe Imai would try to blackmail him instead of Ruka today for a change. He shuddered, thinking that he'd rather pay Imai to stay away from him than having her follow him around and relentlessly capture photos of him. The raven-haired lad shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts. Nastume then lay down on the branch and closed his eyes, attempting to take an afternoon nap.

Minutes later, his eyelids fluttered open. Natsume couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he wasn't at the usual Sakura tree he was in. He would have gone to the Sakura garden, but it was currently under gardening maintenance this week. Considering how tired he was lately, he decided that he could fall asleep at any place. So it couldn't be because of a change of location. Natsume felt the bad feeling rush over him again, and he quickly decided that it was because of the unsettling feeling in his gut that had bothered him the whole morning.

Closing his ruby eyes, Natsume concentrated on listening to the melody of the singing birds. Soon, the cheerful chirping was interrupted by the soft tapping of footsteps. The lad snapped his eyes open and turned his attention to the ground below him. He immediately got up. It could be Imai wanting his pictures, or worse. It could be Persona. Natsume focused his attention on the nearing figure, and mentally heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that it was merely a student his age.

Glancing down again, he recognized the student to be that strange transfer student he'd met yesterday. Surprisingly, being intimidating didn't work with her. After pondering for a couple of seconds, he decided that he should try the "friendly approach". Natsume smirked. Even if that didn't work, he could relieve some stress by teasing the brunette. With that thought in mind, his feet brought him down onto the ground, landing directly in front of the girl. His sudden appearance earned a yelp from the auburn-haired girl. After recovering from her shock, the girl scrambled five feet back, and pointed an accusing finger at Natsume.

"It's you! That perverted jerk that peeked at my underwear!" The girl shouted furiously, glaring at Natsume. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled inwardly.

"I didn't peek; you showed it to me, Polka-dots."

The brunette's jaw flung open, her face flushed a deep red. "Y-you... I-I can't believe you!"

Natsume smirked visibly. "Too bad for you then."

At this, the brunette snapped. Picking up a couple of acorns, she yelled, "I am a black belt at karate, you know!" After, she proceeded to throw the acorns at Natsume. Yes, she _actually_ threw it.

"What the heck." Natsume hissed. So _this_ was the reason for the bad feeling he had all morning. He effectively dodged all the flying acorns. _Seriously?_ The girl was a black belt at karate and she throws acorns for defense?

"Damn, how do you dodge all my shots?" The brunette stopped after a while, having gotten tired after that intense workout. Natsume raised a questioning brow. Obviously, it was because his agility was much better than hers due to his missions. However, he decided to tease her, and went with an insult. "It's because you're too slow, Polka."

The said girl huffed. "Gee, thanks a lot." Natsume rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Anyway, stop calling me with that perverted nickname. I have a name you know. It's Mikan Sakura." The brunette paused for a while, as if she was considering something. Finally, she looked at Natsume straight in the eye. "Ne, what's yours?"

Inwardly, Natsume was amused, and rather surprised that the girl didn't flaunt all over him, like the others did. The girl didn't get scared of his intimidating personality either. In that way, she was pretty interesting. Any normal person would have ran away screaming after such a scary encounter with him, but this girl was actually retaliating, and even had the nerve to freaking throw acorns at him, the great Natsume Hyuuga. So, her surname was Sakura, huh? Natsume smirked. Mikan Sakura. He would keep that in mind.

"Why do you want my name? Oh, you want to stalk me?"

Mikan pouted. "In your dreams, pervert."

"You flatter yourself too much; I don't want to dream of you, little girl."

"So?" Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsume furrowed his brows, throwing her a questioning glance.

The brunette giggled a little at his expression. Now that she was actually having a conversation with him rather than being interrogated, she found that the raven-haired boy was good company. For one, he made her feel at ease, and somehow she just felt that she could trust him and be herself around him. Mikan stopped laughing, and smiled.

"I asked, what's your name?"

Upon hearing the question again, the lad turned around and started walking. Natsume couldn't help but smile. That girl was really something different altogether. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"It's Natsume Hyuuga."

He turned back, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Remember that now, Mikan."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like Natsume's "bad feeling"? I personally liked the sentence "The girl was a black belt at karate and she throws acorns for defense?" What about you? Anyway, please support my story and review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Of 'X's and 'O's

**A/N:** This one contains text messaging, iPhone and Blackberry. Ooh, modern Gakuen Alice gets cell phones! What will happen? I love the clueless Natsume and flirty Mikan here. Lots and lots of N/M moments and crack.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, iPhone or Blackberry. (If I own all three would I still be here? :O)

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

V: Of 'X's and 'O's

Mikan was lying on her tummy, furiously typing away on her new cell phone. Recently, the academy has officially allowed the selling and usage of cell phones – but only within the academy, of course. It was a hot craze around the campus now, and Hotaru's cell phones were the best sellers. The inventor researched on how up-to-date cell phones looked like in the outside world now, and decided to model it after the iPhone and the Blackberry. Mikan had gotten a Blackberry, saying something that the iPhone looked like "fragile". Well actually; _anything_ would be dubbed fragile as long as the clumsy girl held it.

As soon as she finished typing her message to Anna, Mikan rolled around on her bed. Seconds later, she received a new message. Mikan's eyes almost bugged out when she read the sender's name: Natsume Hyuuga. Wow. It's not every day you get to receive an SMS from the great flame caster. The brunette smiled, clicking on the "Open" button.

_From: _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Body: _

_Hey. Meet me at the Sakura Tree._

Clicking on the reply button, she sent back an equally short but playful message.

_To: _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Body: _

_Wow. Trying to ask me out?_

Yes, yes. Mikan did mature – she was no longer that little. Come on, five years with a pervert will definitely do that to you. She did understand "_the wonders of the world_", and her body did mature after all that time.

Even though Natsume didn't officially ask her out, they both knew that had something between them. It was an unspoken understanding, a silent compromise and a complicated yet sweet relationship.

Soon, her cell phone buzzed again. She raised the screen and opened the message.

_From: _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Body: _

_XOXO._

What? Hugs and kisses? Not only was that utterly random and off topic, but it was also _way_ out of character. Sure, they were sweet and all, but this cheesy text messaging language? Natsume would definitely not do that.

_From:_

_Mikan Sakura_

_Body:_

_What in the world, Nat._

_

* * *

_

Natsume stared at his cell phone screen, puzzled. Did he say something weird? He hesitated for a moment, pondering about his previous message. Hadn't 'XOXO' meant something like, 'No. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe'? It was sort of like a teasing way to communicate using text message communication, right?

_To: _

_Mikan Sakura_

_Body: _

_Doesn't XOXO mean something like, 'Maybe. Maybe not'?_

Natsume sighed. If he did learn something during these five years, was to throw away his pride and ask questions when he didn't understand things.

* * *

Mikan rolled around on her bed, busting into a fit of giggles. A couple of minutes later, still smiling, she managed to send back a message. She dropped her phone onto her bed, thinking about Natsume's message. How in the world did Natsume manage to misunderstand something like 'Hugs and Kisses', reading it as 'Maybe, Maybe not'? She would definitely tease him about his lack of text messaging knowledge.

_From: _

_Mikan Sakura_

_Body: _

_Haha, Nat! You got owned! XOXO means 'Hugs and Kisses'!_

_

* * *

_

Plucking the grass beneath the Sakura tree, he inwardly scowled at himself. .Damn, he had said something incredibly cheesy and random. However, being Natsume, his clever brain managed to think of something witty. Tapping on his iPhone screen, he texted her back.

The auburn-haired girl grinned.

_From: _

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Body: _

_Well then. Get your butt here so that I can give you XOXO._

Mikan replied a short "Okay :D" quickly, and then changed into a red tank top with jean shorts.

That wasn't really the right way to use XOXO, actually. Mikan ran out of her dorm room, deciding not to tell him that later. She figured that they could use it as their own secret way of asking for permission – for making out at the Sakura tree, that is.

* * *

**A/N:** Makin' out couple N/M woot. Haha anyway thanks for reading! Please continue to support my story by reviewing! :D


	6. Of Coffee and Cup Holders

**A/N:** Thanks a lot to TheHeideePayas, KamichamaJazzy-chan and the mysterious reviewer for reviewing my fanfic :D You know, I was really excited when I saw that I had reviews. Heh, yes I'm easily excitable like that. Anyway out of excitement I wrote two more chapters, and here's the first one. This one's pretty short and stupid. I just realised that most of my chapters tap of Mikan's stupidity. I must try to be nicer to her. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre: **Humor/General  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

VI: Of Coffee and Cup Holders

Natsume was sitting in front of the computer in Mikan's dorm, checking his Facebook account. Soon, he got bored. Where was that girl anyway? She was supposed to be back with their coffee twenty minutes ago. Just when he was about to call her, Mikan came bursting from the front door.

"What took you so long, Polka dots?"

Mikan scratched her head, smiling sheepishly. "Well," she started, "I kind of accidentally dropped my change inside the coffee… And that was all the money I had. So I had to wait till the coffee was cooler so that I could get the money out to buy two new cups of coffee for us."

Natsume looked at her in disbelief. He stood up and walked towards Mikan. "Polka, I can't believe how incredibly clumsy and stupid you are."

Mikan glared at him and huffed. "Well, you could have gotten the coffee yourself. Plus, I'm not stupid, okay."

"Yeah Polka. Next time I will. And you definitely are stupid. You know," Natsume paused as he took their cups from Mikan and brought it to the computer, "You could've just poured away the coffee – instead of waiting for it to cool, and then sticking your hands into it and looking for the money."

Mikan frowned. "But that will be such a waste of coffee!"

"Then why'd you want to get us new cups then?"

"Because I know you wouldn't want to drink coffee that had money in it!"

Natsume paused. Good point. That would be just plain nasty. Wait a moment. Did she just say "a waste of coffee"? Natsume blinked. If she didn't throw the coffee away, what did she do to it?

"Polka-dots, what did you do with the other two cups of coffee?"

Mikan looked at Natsume and giggled. "Of course I gave it to people who were waiting in line for coffee, silly! Not only won't coffee be wasted, the people who I gave coffee to would have saved money and time as well!"

Natsume slapped his hand on his forehead. How stupid can this girl get? And _she_ called _him_ silly! Natsume rubbed his temples and looked on the floor, sighing. He'd better start educating that girlfriend of his. He looked around for Mikan, only to find her at the computer.

The lad walked over to her, and saw that something wasn't quite right. The CD-Rom compartment was open. And on it, was not a CD. It was the cup of coffee she had bought just now.

"Polka, what is the coffee doing on the CD compartment?"

Mikan blinked, and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Isn't it a cup holder?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. This girl is too stupid for her own good.

* * *

**A/N:** So how'd you find it? Pretty retarded right? Anyway please continue to support my first fan fiction! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Of Spying and Understanding

**A/N:** This chapter's pretty... different from all the others I've written. It isn't humor nor is it a N/M chapter, like I wanted it to be. Somehow as I started writing it became a R/H chapter with more of romance instead. Hm well anyway tell me whether the change is good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Characters:** Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** R/H, N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

VII: Of Spying and Understanding

"Hotaru," I whispered, "remind me why I'm here again."

Hotaru lowered her camera, revealing her beautiful amethyst eyes. She looked at me with her usual stoic face and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Obviously, we're spying. Anyway, it's good business for me." The raven-haired girl turned back and focused on taking pictures of the couple in front of us.

I rolled my eyes, sighing softly. We were currently squatting in the Sakura garden, hidden by some bushes. Natsume and Mikan were supposedly having a _"casual outing",_ or as they call it. I can't understand why they didn't want to admit their relationship, even though I reckon the cat's already out of the bag. Why do I think so, you ask? Well, every time Natsume and I walk down the hallways together, people (especially fan girls) would always point at Natsume like he's some sort of exhibit or something, and "whisper" something along the lines of, 'Did you know the black cat is dating?', 'I heard Mikan Sakura is his current girl', and 'I'm going to buy Imai's pictures'.

Yes. 'I'm going to buy Imai's pictures'. In fact, Hotaru's pictures are one of the bestsellers in the academy, second to her cell phones, of course. You know, sometimes I just don't understand why Hotaru likes money so much. I mean, she already earned like what? Ten million rabbits? I don't know, maybe more. It is Hotaru we're talking about, after all.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned my attention in front of me, where my best friend and old crush was… making out. At the sight of this, Hotaru snapped pictures furiously, grinning away. I guess she must be thinking of the profits again. I turned around and sat down slowly, careful not to make any noise. I shouldn't be interrupting on their private time together, but Hotaru insisted that I should help her escape if they caught her. She told me that she couldn't bring too big of an invention, like her duck scooter. After a bit of blackmailing, I reluctantly agreed. So here I am, feeling guilty about intruding on their privacy.

Sometimes, I just can't understand why Hotaru likes to blackmail me so much. I mean, if she wanted more profits, she could've just gone after Natsume instead. Come on, Natsume has more popularity than I do, being the famous black cat and all. Furthermore, he's got more of the mysterious aura, while I have more of the happy little bundle of joy kind of gay-ish aura. Hurray for me.

Also , I can't understand why Hotaru doesn't open up to us much. Sure we were on first name terms and all, but she still doesn't display her emotions well enough. Well fine, I know, I know. She was the one who initiated the first name thing, and not me. But she still didn't show emotions much. Okay fine, maybe except for one other time when I saved her from some goons and she thanked me, smiling with a tinge of red on her face… Wow, now that I think about it, her smile was pretty. It was much more mesmerizing than Mikan's, in my opinion… Okay wait, back up. Did I just think that Hotaru was pretty? Bad Ruka. Now you can't hug nor visit any animals later, as a punishment.

I turned to Hotaru. She was just putting down her camera. Scanning her features seriously, I started from the top of her head. Her hair was smooth and shiny, its black color contrasting with her pale face. Her amethyst eyes were each framed with a row of thick, luscious eyelashes which brushed against her cheeks when she blinked. Hotaru's cheekbones were high, complimenting her sharp nose. I continued on downwards, and now I was looking at her lips. Naturally, I blushed. Her lips were pink and thin, giving her a more feminine look. I could just imagine her calling my name with her soothing voice…

I blinked. Wait a second.

Why am I acting like a lovesick puppy?

* * *

After the idiot and Hyuuga left, I put down my camera. I smirked in triumph; I didn't get caught today. Maybe asking Ruka to come was right after all. He'd probably worn off all the bad luck. I mean, he's probably got Prince Charming's charm or something. I flicked my eyes in his direction. I blinked. Ruka looks kind of dazed, for some odd reason.

"Ruka?" I called out, after realizing that he looked pretty dazed. He didn't respond to me. I tried calling out again, only this time with more… flavor. "Oi bunny boy, did you just die or something?"

At that question, he seemed to have gotten out of his trance. Ruka crawled over to my side, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He softly answered, "Nah, 'course not. Just thinking for a bit."

Inside, I was happy that he actually laid his head on my shoulder. Wait. Why am I happy? It's not like he gave me his life savings or something. I should learn to keep my emotions in check better. After clearing my head of all thoughts, I shrugged my shoulders to shove his head off. "Whatever, they already left."

Ruka remained silent, as if he was contemplating about something. I furrowed my brows. Ruka was acting weird.

"What's troubling you?"

Ruka looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed his mouth again.

I was getting impatient. _Just tell me already!_ "I asked you. So tell me, or die."

Sighing, he closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, revealing his ocean-blue orbs. Ruka looked straight into my eyes, and whispered, "This."

* * *

Leaning forward, Ruka pressed his lips against Hotaru's. He closed his eyes, tasting her lips. Shocked at first, Hotaru could not respond. She had not expected for his problems to be about her. Or the both of them, in this case. Hotaru slowly kissed him back, letting her arms naturally find its way up to his neck. Ruka, on the other hand, was cupping her cheek. Eventually, they broke apart, both breathless. Smiling, Hotaru closed her eyes, and sighed in content. Ruka grinned, and rested his head on hers.

They finally understood why. It was because they were in love.

* * *

**A/N: **So did I do okay in this chapter? :/ I've never written anything like this before. Hm oh yeah, **I'm open to challenges!** Just review and tell me the chapter title you want me to write about, like maybe "Of Toilets and Paper" or something, and I'll try to make a chapter of that for y'all! Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting the story! Please review!


	8. Of Chopsticks and Global Warming

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with a major project. Anyways, there aren't much reviews - I guess I have to work harder then! In this chapter, Mikan actually fooled Natsume! Heh heh, I kept my promise to be nice to Mikan, didn't I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, or Nike.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Connections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

VIII: Of Chopsticks and Global Warming

"Two packets of fish balls, please." I dug into my pockets for some rabbits, and handed them over to the robot. Grabbing three sticks, I walked over to where Polka and I were supposed to meet today – at our Sakura Tree. As I neared the gardens, I could see that Polka was just settling down at the roots of the tree. She looked around (for me, obviously) and spotted me in a distance. She flashed one of her dazzling smiles at me, while I gave her a smirk. I sat down beside her and handed her a packet of fish balls and a stick.

"Here you go, little girl."

Polka took the packet from me and popped a piece of fish ball into her mouth. "Thanks, Natsume."

I didn't reply her, but instead used two sticks to act as a chopstick, and started eating my fish balls. Upon seeing this, Polka's eyes narrowed. I raised a brow and looked at her, "What?"

She frowned and swallowed the food in her mouth. "Why are you using two sticks?"

I gave her "what-the-obvious-much" look, and replied, "Well if you haven't noticed, it's supposed to act as chopsticks." I picked up another piece of fish ball and placed it into my mouth.

"Why?"

I stopped chewing, and sighed. Do I really have to answer that?

"Because-"

Before I could continue, Polka interrupted me, shoving her finger into my face, "It's a waste of sticks! For all you know, you might have prevented a hungry soul from eating a snack! And you know what; you're contributing to global warming! Don't you feel guilty at all?"

I mentally slapped a hand onto my forehead. _What?_ I merely took one more stick than I should, and she's blaming _me_ for a global environmental problem?

"Polka, one stick is not going to destroy the Earth."

She blinked, and then frowned.

"Oh yeah? Then break the stick into half."

_What?_ What's wrong with her brain? I scoffed, "What for?"

"Just do it!"

I rolled my eyes. It's not like breaking a stick into two will make any difference. I put one of my sticks into the packet, and held the other in my hand. I applied some pressure on it, and-

"Hah! You fell for it!" Polka cheered, for some odd reason. Fell for what? "Now you have three sticks, Natsume. Three!"

Are you kidding me? How could she, of all people, trick me?

"You just made global warming worse, Natsume."

_Sure I did. _I rolled my eyes. If she's going to say one more sentence about it, I swear I'm going to-

"I can't believe you fell for that."

That's it.

I lunged forward, pinning her to the tree trunk.

"Natsume, what the-"

Before she could continue, I pressed my lips against hers. Almost immediately, I felt her smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like it? Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Of Truths and Dares

**A/N:** Hey all! This chapter was initially written as one of the extra chapters for my friend's birthday presents! I changed the characters and edited it a bit so that the story would fit ^^ Hope y'all would enjoy this chapter. Well anyway, apparently I have gotten some emails and realised that some people actually like my stories... soooo. Thank you to all who have added my story to their favourites! I'll continue updating.

Oh yeah, I think I should announce this at the top, so I'm saying this again: _**I'M OPEN TO CHALLENGES!**_ Meaning if you drop a review or message me about a random topic, like maybe "Of Toilets and Papers", I would think of a one-shot based on the title and I'll add it in here! You can request the characters and pairings, genre etc as well! (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Truth and Dare.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor  
**Characters: **Practically everyone in Mikan's year  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

IX: Of Truths and Dares 

"Okay, I pick double dare then."

I crossed my fingers, hoping that the bottle Mikan had just spun wouldn't land on me. _Please don't land on me, please don't land on me, please don't- _

It just _had _to land on me, didn't it? Oh, woe is me.

I glanced over to Koko and Kistuneme, wondering what the verdict would be. They were still busy discussing the dare that Mikan and I would do together. After what seemed like hours, they turned to us, both with an oh-too-happy smile on their faces. I narrowed my eyes.

Koko shoved a finger into Mikan's face and opened his mouth to speak. "Mikan, I dare you to kiss Hotaru on the cheek."

I groaned. Great. After this, I have to burn my face.

Mikan opened her mouth to protest, but Sumire interrupted quickly and reasoned, "You picked double dare. So you have to face the consequences." Mikan lowered her head in defeat, but then raised it up and put on a puppy dog face. "Please?" Anna and Nonoko both raised a brow, while Ruka said, "Okay, but you have to give us 5 good reasons."

Mikan looked up, thinking. When an idea struck her, she snapped her fingers and spoke.

"Well, number one. Hotaru will kill me if I kiss her."

I turned to look at her. "Mighty right you are. Treasure the time you still get to live, stupid."

Mikan shuddered, but continued nonetheless. "Secondly, my lips are dry."

Everyone looked at Mikan in disgust. What is that girl thinking? Does she want to her lips to be wet and slobbery, or is she implying that her lips are not… good enough to be kissed? Either way, Mikan, you are already distasteful.

"Thirdly, I just ate onions with cheese and you do _not_ want to smell my breath."

Okay, that was a good point. I wouldn't want something smelly on face. If she did kiss me on the cheek like that – well, all the more I should burn my face.

"Fourthly, Hotaru will kill everyone else for daring me to kiss her."

Oh yeah. I definitely would do that too. I looked around. Everyone visibly froze. I smirked. Maybe Mikan wasn't so dumb after all.

"And lastly," Mikan shifted uncomfortably. "Well… it's kinda hard to say."

Everyone looked at Mikan curiously, but kept quiet, urging her to continue saying whatever she wanted to say.

"I've wanted to tell you all for quite some time now."

I threw Ruka a questioning look, and he shrugged. This is getting suspicious. It not's like Mikan was going to declare she was lesbian, or tell us that she had a boy-

"I have a boyfriend."

Everyone blinked. Yeah, right. Don't tell me, her boyfriend's Nat-

"And he's Nastume."

Some gasped, while others were still in a state of shock. Yuu cleared his throat, and asked, "Are you sure? No kidding?"

Mikan furrowed her brows. "Why would I lie?"

Everyone recovered from their shock, and then smiled.

This calls for a celebration.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to try something new. Expect something different from humor soon! Thanks for reading, please continue to support my stories! -hint_Review_hint-

_(Last edit: 12.24am, Saturday. Thanks to** Kylee-Cat** for pointing my mistake, my close friend's name is Amanda (: Hm btw, your challenge is hard! I'll start thinking of ideas!)_


	10. Of Cherry and Strawberry Twizzlers

**A/N:** Hey y'all! ^^ I'm really happy about the sudden boost of requests and reviews, so I quickly rushed out all my assignments and studied really quickly for my tests - and poof here's the next chapter! This one was requested by Kylee-Cat, with her title suggestion "Of Cherry and Strawberry Twizzlers". I had to admit, I didn't know what twizzlers were so I had to research about it. Anyways, it was supposed to be a fluffy chapter with lots of Mikan and Natsume moments at first, but it kind of turned out like this (very Mikan-centric with Natsume flooding her thoughts) when I was researching about cherries on Wikipedia. My inspirations usually come out when I'm just randomly typing. I suppose that's good, I guess. Oh and I'll be adding in some review replies here too, before the disclaimer.

**Review replies:  
****Kylee-Cat: **Thanks for pointing out my mistake :D I amended it already. Anyway here's the chapter, it's to you!  
**Love Crazed Moron: **Yeah she is! Aren't we all relieved? ^^ Thanks for reviewing, btw (:  
**KidTantei: **THANKS SO MUCH for reviewing every single chapter! I really enjoyed reading your reviews and therefore I shall answer ALL your questions. 1 - Hm it's not really a drabble I guess, since a drabble is only a 100 words long ): But well we could call it that too I reckon. 2 - HAH FF read my story too and gave you a fright by posting Elmo ads! Thanks for the praise! 3 - Yes Jake Long is the dragon dude! :D 4 - It isn't a drabble, this time :D 5 - Nah it's okay; I bet this chapter would make you stay away from using XOXO anymore! :D 6 - Heh yeah! I got this idea when I was reading a joke! 7 - So you're a R/H fan? :D Hm okay maybe I shall write more of them then ^^ And the next chapter shall be "Of Inventions and Animals"! I'm still thinking about the "Of Fire and Water" though, it's pretty difficult. 8 - Hah yeah I tricked my friends with it, I just love messing with my friends and making them feel stupid! I'm mean like that XD 9 - Haha okay next time I shall write whose POV it is! ONCE AGAIN, THANKS A LOT!  
**Lydiacatfish: **Aw shucks that means I can't be your best friend ): Well okay I'm thinking about your request! Perhaps I'll make it after KidTantei's request! :D Anticipate it!

Also, thanks to all that liked my stories!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, or twizzlers.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Characters:** Mikan  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M  
**Dedicated to:** Kylee-Cat

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

X: Of Cherry and Strawberry Twizzlers 

Mikan stared down at the two packs of twizzlers in her hands.

On her left, there laid the cherry.

On the right, there was the strawberry.

Mikan sighed. She had been at the candy shop for the past thirty minutes, deciding which flavor of twizzler to buy. She would have bought both bars if she could, but sadly she had used up most of her allowance for the month already. Glancing up at the shop's clock, she made a mental note that if she didn't decide in the next ten minutes, she wouldn't get any of the two. The brunette was going to be late for her date with Natsume if she did not decide soon, and she certainly did not want to be beheaded by him. Mikan brought her attention back to the twizzlers. She averted her gaze back and forth on both flavors. Maybe it would be easier if she just weighed the pros and cons of getting each flavor. Yes. That's it. That's what she would do.

The auburn-haired girl looked at the first contestant: cherry. Cherry was a fleshy stone fruit, and its peak season is in the summer. They have a short growing season, being only able to survive and grow in most temperate latitudes. Cherries were difficult to grow, in that sense. It was easily damaged in rain and hail. As a result, they were expensive fruits.

Mikan pondered for a while. Somehow, cherries reminded her of Natsume. Natsume was stony yet fleshy at the same time. The raven-haired lad was a man of a few words, and he didn't show much emotion in front of others. In a way, he was kind of stone-like. But yet, he can't exactly be stone, because he is still human. A hundred percent human made of flesh, bones and blood. Natsume was also a child of summer; after all, he was being named after the season.

Natsume also couldn't tolerate much; his temper could only handle that much teasing and idiocy. Mikan smiled, remembering the times when Natsume would lose his temper because of her childishness and teasing. She recalled that one time when Natsume had ignored her for a whole day, which made Mikan sad and go crying into the arms of Ruka (because Hotaru obviously wouldn't let Mikan soak up her shirt with tears). Natsume had caught Ruka hugging Mikan, which made him avoid Mikan even more – out of pure jealousy, of course. Mikan snickered at the memory, and decided that Natsume was indeed "easily damaged". Also, despite Natsume's many perks, he was still the most popular guy in the entire Alice Academy. Many would pay just to have a five minute conversation with him. In that sense, he was definitely an expensive guy – he _was_ the greatest asset of the academy, for crying out loud.

Mikan paused for a moment. If he was that expensive, how did _she_, of all people, manage to get him then? Natsume was certainly not a sociable person. He didn't talk much; he didn't let others have a chance to understand him either. It was difficult to get through to him, because he was afraid to let anyone grow onto him. His character was a difficult puzzle to solve, and thus most people could not be bothered to understand it and be friends with it. Thus, they went for outward show.

However, Mikan was one of those who preferred to understand people through their characters, and not judge others based on looks. As such, Mikan managed to break through that barrier, and brought Natsume out of his shell. Mikan had taught him how to smile, and more importantly, Mikan had taught him how to love again. Mikan smiled a little at the bittersweet memories they had shared together; through the rough and the easy times, through the happy and sad moments, through the hatred and the love – they had shared and went through everything together. They conquered everything.

After gazing at the cherry twizzler for another five seconds, she averted her attention to the clock on the wall.

One minute left.

Mikan looked at the strawberry twizzler on her right hand. She didn't have to contemplate much anymore.

It was obvious that the cherry twizzler was the winner.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to try a twizzler ): Well anyway credits to Wikipedia! Thanks for supporting my story and please do drop by some reviews/challenges!


	11. Of Inventions and Animals

**A/N:** Hey all! Thanks so much for reviewing ^^ Hm, like I promised, here's KidTantei's request, "Of Inventions and Animals". I don't really think that the title fits that story, but it somehow still does :/ I tried to complete this chapter ASAP, and therefore the story isn't as good as I wanted to be. Sorry about that ): Honestly, I found it harder to do this chapter than the previous one I've done. It's one of the longest stories in this collection too - and I'm pretty proud of that, despite the lack of quality in this one. Heh, the story contains a slightly different kind of humor; as if an ADD person wrote it. (After all, I am Blood Type B - it's said that the B type are easily distracted :D) Nonetheless, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Review replies:**

**KidTantei:** Haha here's the chapter! I'm honestly sorry if it isn't as good as you expected it to be ): But I hope you enjoy reading anyway!  
**Kylee-Cat:** Don't mention it, it was pretty fun writing about Natsume's "many perks". Aw shucks I really wanna try a twizzler, but they don't sell it in my country! Oh and glad you feel shy and giggly :D  
**Lydiacatfish:** Hm I used to play Animal Crossing too! I love they way the characters talk in gibberish. And yeah I get what you mean by darker tasting, even though I haven't tried a twizzler before. I think I'm doing your challenge after the next chapter ^^  
**.skies:** Thanks for reading :D I'm glad you enjoyed reading! And here's the update (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters: **Hotaru, Ruka  
**Suggested pairings: **R/H  
**Dedicated to: **KidTantei

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XI: Of Inventions and Animals

It was a typical day at the academy. There was the boring old (really old) sun, plus the lazy clouds which are literally lazy, because they refused to spare the students of the blazing sun. Then there were students floating around the school – some were helping with the summer festival, some were sleeping, some were walking, and for a certain raven-haired girl and blonde-haired boy; they were spending "quality time" together. Okay well, maybe the day wasn't so typical after all. I mean, it _is_ pretty hard to catch a cold, stoic Hotaru who is willing to spend her precious time with an animal-loving Ruka. Everyone would pretty much slap themselves silly if that ever happened, right?

Right.

Well, you can give yourself a slap now.

Ruka and Hotaru had somehow mysteriously got together after one of Hotaru's blackmailing sessions, and thus in the past few months Hotaru had been more than willing to spend time with Ruka – that is, if she invented, or blackmailed, or ate crabs, or did something which she liked at the same time. Ooh, shocker. And on this day, Hotaru had chosen Usagi, Ruka's pet rabbit, to be the model for her next invention. Funny thing was, Hotaru was supposed to be just sketching a detailed draft of the design, or maybe amend some blueprints before actually inventing – but here she was, inventing on the spot, with Usagi in front of her as the only reference.

"Hotaru, are you sure about this?" Ruka spoke as his eyes scanned over the piece of metal Hotaru was cutting. At his question, Hotaru stopped her work and raised the protective mask off her face.

"Are you questioning my skills?"

Ruka shut his mouth. Hotaru turned back to her invention, inspecting her work. The blonde boy sighed in defeat. Sometimes, Hotaru's tongue was still too sharp for him to handle.

"No, I wasn't. You do know that I have to help out at the summer festival right? My break is ending soon."

When Hotaru didn't reply him, Ruka closed his eyes and sighed. He had to admit, his girlfriend had a right to ignore him – after all, preparations for the summer festival had started, and thus they had spent less time together these few weeks. The animal-lover opened his eyes, revealing his cerulean orbs. Perhaps he should keep quiet for the next few minutes and let Hotaru simmer down for a bit. Scanning around the room, he tried to look for something to cure his boredom. However, he could only spot nothing else other than inventions.

Inventions, inventions and more invent-

Oh wait, there was a container of crab brains on a table nearby.

Ruka scrunched up his features. He didn't know why the lavender-eyed girl liked those things. It was just pure _weird_. Not to mention, _disgusting_. Well, not that he was questioning Hotaru's food preference of anything, because he wasn't intending to do that – he certainly didn't want to get her more upset than she already was.

Well, enough of the crab brains. Ruka shook his head, clearing it of any crab brain related thoughts.

Eyeing her inventions, Ruka just noticed something Hotaru's inventions all had in common – they were all based on animals. The pig sniffer, the cocoon house, the circus ape, the mole digger, the swan scooter… It was practically her whole collection of inventions already, excluding Amanatsu. For a moment, Ruka wondered why Hotaru's inventions were all animals. Was it because Hotaru secretly had a thing for animals like he did? Ruka snickered. That would be an interesting sight to see – Hotaru flying around in bliss with Piyo and other the wild animals in the forest. As soon as he realised that Hotaru was looking at him with raised eyebrows, Ruka stopped laughing. Hotaru let out a small huff of annoyance, before resuming her work.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the blonde boy pushed aside all thoughts and briefly wondered what time it was. He did tell Hotaru that his break was ending soon. Perhaps he should check the time, just in case he was late.

Ruka looked around the laboratory, until he finally spotted the small clock at the other end of the room. Focusing his vision on the object, he realised that his shift was ending in one sec-

Okay, so his break was over.

Sighing, Ruka stood up. "Hotaru, I have to go now."

Hotaru looked up, frowning. The raven-haired girl was silent for a short moment, but she soon opened her mouth to speak. "If you leave, you die."

The lad threw a 'seriously?' face at Hotaru. The girl merely nodded in response. Sighing, Ruka replied, "But I really have to go back and help out."

"Fine, you can go," Hotaru let her eyes meet Ruka's, and the blonde boy could see that it had a hint of killer intent. Ruka gulped. "But you do realise that I have my methods to make you stay."

Ruka paused. He did not say anything for a while as he wondered what Hotaru really meant by that statement. It could be something dangerous and unexpected. It is Hotaru we are talking about, after all. Gathering his courage, he hesitantly asked her.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, for one, I could always threaten you with your rabbit. After all, I am currently borrowing it. I could just easily kill it, chop it up, and cook soup with it – and you would never know."

Upon hearing Hotaru's statement, Ruka visibly shuddered. Usagi had also hopped onto Ruka's lap, snuggling into the warmth of her owner. At the sight, lavender eyes narrowed.

Yes, that's right.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

The great, cold inventor was jealous.

Maybe that's why she wanted to kill the rabbit so much.

"But," Hotaru started, her eyes glittering dangerously, "I wouldn't do that, because you would go into hysterics."

Ruka and Usagi both relaxed.

"Besides murdering Usagi, I could always blackmail the people in your committee and make them hand you over to me."

Ruka smiled. That was so like Hotaru to do so. Plus, he wouldn't mind getting time off work to spend time with Hotaru.

"And another, I could always make you stay with this."

Hotaru put down the invention she was working on, and stood up. Slowly, Hotaru walked towards Ruka. Raising her head, the raven-haired girl looked up and met Ruka's eyes. Sapphire clashed with amethyst as both parties scanned each other for a few seconds. Hotaru stood on her tiptoes, and Ruka could feel her small, warm hands on his chest. Naturally, Ruka closed his eyes and waited.

Three seconds later, Ruka was out cold on the floor with a hoof-shaped mark on his cheek, while a smirking Hotaru stood over him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you at enjoyed this chapter ^^ Please tell me what you think, and thanks again to those who reviewed! I'll think about the Lydiacatfish's request and KidTantei's other request! I think the next chapter I would want to start creating the "links"! Actually, this chapter is linked to one chapter, and that chapter that this is linked to is already linked to another chapter as well! Let's see who can spot the chain, eh? I'll gladly appreciate/accept more reviews/challenges!


	12. Of Facebook Fights and Misfortunes

**A/N:** Dang ): I have to retype everything because of an error. Oh well anw hm here's the next chapter! It's actually linked to two chapters, and it happens directly after one of the two (: Try to spot it! In this chapter Koko is in the spotlight (I mean, after all, he is one of my favourite characters ^^), with his light and funny character. There are some crude jokes here, but I think everyone would understand it pretty fine. Oh yeah, and it all happens in Facebook! Yep that's it I guess, I'll be doing a request next! Oh and just to tell y'all, my updates are usually within 2-5 days long. If I don't update for a week, it probably means I have a huge project/loads of schoolwork. Anddddd. I'm sorry to ".skies", I couldn't edit your name inside the previous chapter because of who knows why.

**Review replies: **

**Lydiacatfish:** Thanks! HAHA the ending was on whim, though. Anw here's the update, enjoy! (:  
**Kountry101:** Thanks for loving it! I hope you'll continue to read my one-shots! :D  
**April:** Haha that happens to me too, giggling like a maniac. Okay well thanks for loving my stories and for reviewing! ^^  
**KidTantei:** -puts ointment on your slapped cheek- Heh really? I put humor in every line? Okay well is that good or bad? :O K anw I've already planned your requests into my chapter plans, so you'll just have to wait and see when your chapter comes up (which is probably any time in these few next chapters lol). No problem and thanks :D  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Yeah heh I'm like a trickster ^^ Thanks for the compliment!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Facebook.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor  
**Characters:** Koko, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Sumire, Mochu, Kitsuneme  
**Suggested pairings:** K/S (KokoSumire), N/M, R/H

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XII: Of Facebook Fights and Misfortunes

**Mikan Sakura** Is feeling good after she tricked _Natsume Hyuuga_.

_4 hours ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

**Koko Crunch, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and 16 others like this. **

**View all comments **

_**.**_

**Hotaru Imai **Good job, idiot.

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** -agrees with Hotaru-

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Ooh, Ruka. Getting open now, are we?

_4 hours ago._ Like. **5 people. **

**Hotaru Imai** Go be gay somewhere else, Ruka. And shut it, Hyuuga.

_4 hours ago._ Like. **8 people. **

**Ruka Nogi** ):

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Koko Crunch **Ah, the power of youth.

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura **Koko, aren't you still young? ._. Anyway congrats Ruka-pyon, I knew you could do it.

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi **Well, thanks for supporting us (:

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai **If you're going to marry me, you'd better stop flirting with my best friend.

_4 hours ago._ Like. **5 people. **

**Ruka Nogi **Sorry ):

_4 hours ago._ Like.

**Koko Crunch **OMG RUKA! Why didn't you tell me ):

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi **Tell you what?

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Koko Crunch **That you did _it_. With Imai.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **4 people.**

**Mikan Sakura **What's _it_?

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai **Koko, prepare to be shot in the balls tomorrow.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **16 people.**

**Koko Crunch **–runs around in circles with flailing arms, screaming bloody murder-

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura **Hey! No one told me what's_ it_ yet!

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** We don't want to tell you because you might hurt your brain trying to understand it, idiot.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **2 people.**

**Mikan Sakura **Hotaru you meanie! ):

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi **… Natsume, I hate you and your skills of attention diversion.

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Love you too, best friend.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **9 people. **

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Koko Crunch **Didn't think that _Natsume Hyuuga_ could be capable of saying "love you too", especially to his best friend _Ruka Nogi_.

3_ hours ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

**Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai and 4 others like this. **

**View all comments**

_**.**_

**Anna Umenomiya **What the fudge! Are you serious?  
_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Sumire Shouda** I always knew Natsume was a romantic.

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** More like pervert, maybe. But, I was totally in a state of shock after reading his comment.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **2 people.**

**Ruka Nogi **And I was gaping after reading his comment.

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Nobody cares how you look or feel after you read the comments.

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai **Well,I didn't know Hyuuga was gay until after I read his comment.

_3 hours ago._ Like. **8 people. **

**Mikan Sakura **Yeah, and with Ruka, too. Natsume, how could you cheat on me? ):

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Polka, you can't be serious.

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** How should I know whether you're lying or not, Natsume?

_3 hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga **Do I look like a liar to you?

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura **Apparently so.

_2 hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai **Hyuuga, rhetorical questions don't work well on the net, especially with people like her.

2_ hours ago._ Like.** 4 people. **

**Natsume Hyuuga **Point taken.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi **Don't worry, Natsume. I know you're not gay.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai **You'd better not be.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi **Aw, Hotaru (:

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai**Say anymore and you'll be next in line to Koko.

2_ hours ago._ Like. **5 people.**

**Koko Crunch **Ruka, save me from your witch of a fiancée!

2_ hours ago._ Like. **6 people.**

**Ruka N****ogi **… Sorry, Koko. You're on your own.

2_ hours ago._ Like. **7 people.**

_**.**_

**

* * *

**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_  


**Koko Crunch changed his name to Koko Balls. **

2_ hours ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_  


_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Koko Balls **I'm doomed for eternity. I've got to treasure my time left.

2_ hours ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

**Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi like this. **

**View all comments **

_**.**_

**Hotaru Imai **Glad that you noticed.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Good luck, mate.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Don't be sad, Koko!

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Maybe I'll attend your funeral.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** You mean you like Koko too?

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Polka, for the last time, I'M NOT FREAKING GAY.

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** How would I know?

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Just come to my room.

2_ hours ago._ Like. **2 people. **

**Koko ****Balls** Oh? –grinning like an idiot-

2_ hours ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Hotaru, can I come to your lab later?

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Be my guest.

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like.

**Sumire Shouda **It certainly sucks to be single.

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like.

**Koko ****Balls** Oh yeah, Permy! Since I'll be dying in the hands of Hotaru tomorrow, can I come over to your room to say goodbye? ):

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like. **3 people.**

**Sumire Shouda** Don't be such a drama queen, Koko.

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like.

**Mochiage** Look who's talking.

_about an__ hour__ ago._ Like. **9 people.**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Natsume Hyuuga** Had a nice time proving to Polka that I'm not gay.

_56 minutes ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

**Mochiage, Koko Balls, Kistuneme and 2 others like this. **

**View all comments **

_**.**_

**Mochiage** Way to go, Natsume.

_50 minutes ago._ Like.

**Kistuneme** Yeah, man! Knock her senseless with your sexiness oh!

_48 minutes ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** …

_45 minutes ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Putting that aside, what were you tricked into by Mikan anyway, Natsume?

_40 minutes ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Hn.

_35 minutes ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Haha Natsume you're so gullible.

_32 minutes ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You'd better shut it or else.

_30 minutes ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** Or else what? You'd knock me senseless with your sexiness?

_26 minutes ago._ Like. **3 people.**

**Koko Balls** Ooh, SPICY BABY!

_24 minutes ago._ Like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** You called me sexy.

_21 minutes ago._ Like. **5 people.**

**Mikan Sakura** Okay, if you want to play it that way. You have one minute to beg me and get your dignity back.

_19 minutes ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** …

_18 minutes ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** He's not saying anything. Just tell us.

_17 minutes ago._ Like.

**Mikan Sakura** I tricked him into contributing to global warming by breaking a stick into two. So, he had two sticks at first, and then after that three. I did a good job, right? :D

_14 minutes ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** That is by far the stupidest prank ever.

_12 minutes ago._ Like. **2 people. **

**Mikan Sakura** D:

_11 minutes ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** At least she tricked Natsume, Hotaru. Good job, Mikan!

_10 minutes ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** Ruka, I'm warning you. Stop flirting.

_9 minutes ago._ Like.

**Ruka Nogi** Hotaru, I'm not!

_8 minutes ago._ Like.

**Koko Balls** Oh yeah baby! Lovey-dovey couple fights~

_7 minutes ago._ Like.

**Hotaru Imai** I suggest that you cower in a corner of your room and wait for my appearance.

_7 minutes ago._ Like. **9 people.**

**Koko Balls** NOOOOOOOO!

_6 minutes ago._ Like. **11 people.**

_**.**_

**

* * *

**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Koko Balls changed his name to Koko No Balls. **

_two seconds ago. _Comment. Like.

_**.**_

_****__**.**_

_****__****__**.**_

_****__****__****__**.**_

_****__****__****__****__**.**_

_****__****__****__****__**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Did you enjoy this chapter? :D Hm if you don't understand anything feel free to ask yeah? Oh and drop by a review if you wanna ask and also if you want you can still challenge me, although I _might_ not accept it. Anw thanks for reading and please continue to support my story! ^^

_(Last edit: 24/4/10, 1.52pm. Thanks to KidTantei for pointing out my mistake ^^ Yes, it's not supposed to be spelled wrongly.) _


	13. Of Zombies and Sasquatches

**A/N:** Heh, I updated earlier than usual :D Do I get a award? ^^ Haha well anyway in this chapter, I'm not featuring the usual people like Mikan and Natsume etc., but instead here's Anna, Nonoko and Koko! Okay well, this request was by Lydiacatfish. Hm I just suddenly felt like writing about them, so I did. And I thought it be good to be off N/M and R/H for a while, because I'm actually starting to get less and less inspiration when I think of them. Well hopefully I can get back my insiprations, because I feel like writing more nowadays. K anw here's Anna and Nonoko with their day on Halloween! What will happen hm? (Oh yeah to forever blue skies sorry again ._. Idk why I can't type in your name..)

**Review replies: **

**Lydiacatfish:** HAHA thanks! I'm kinda running out of inspiration now but maybe with food I will get it back :D Then I'll update!  
**KidTantei:** Yeah it is! And thanks for reviewing, expect to see more links soon ^^ HAHA And I like your temporary name (:  
**April: **Thanks a lot ^^ I thought Koko was only the target of Hotaru? But well nonetheless he has a sad life.  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Haha yeah it is linked to Chapter 8, and I also liked how Koko changed his name :D Hm well Natsume kinda kissed Mikan senseless XD Well I think I didn't do too well in this chapter so forgive me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Bigfoot or Zombies.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Characters:** Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsuneme  
**Dedicated to:** Lydiacatfish

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XIII: Of Zombies and Sasquatches

Anna finished smearing the fake blood on Nonoko's lip. Taking a step back to admire her work, she smiled. Her make-up was perfect – along with her costume and hair.

Nonoko looked like a perfect reanimation of a corpse. Her hair was disarrayed, covering half of her face. Her costume was made up of a ragged black dress, complete with slits and dirt. Her make-up, however, was the best. Anna had caked a hell lot of black eye shadow on Nonoko's eyes, and she gave Nonoko powder that was a shade lighter than her usual skin – not that she wasn't fair enough already. And of course, to top it all off, Anna had added in some fake blood.

"Okay, your get up is perfect. All we need to check now is the creepy smile."

Nonoko looked at Anna, grinning. Anna peered at Nonoko's teeth, and nodded in confirmation. It definitely looked like blood. Well, it had better be, because Nonoko had gone to the toilet three times when Anna was doing her make-up because of it. Earlier on, Anna had gone crazy, telling Nonoko to drink as much Cherry 7-Up as she could. Nonoko was reluctant at first, but she gave in anyway. Now, when she smiled, you could see the pinkish-red stains on her teeth and tongue. The pink-haired girl stepped back and told Nonoko to smile at her as creepily as she could.

Nonoko did, and Anna shuddered. This was going to be great.

They would definitely succeed.

* * *

Koko admired himself in the mirror. He had definitely made a great choice in his costume.

Turning away from the mirror, he silently congratulated himself for being such a genius. No one would have thought of getting so hairy, so big, and so horribly ugly. Koko tried to skip down the steps in attempt to show off his happiness, but the thing is – he couldn't. His feet were heavy. Koko sighed. Okay, so maybe he wasn't such a genius after all. The day before, Koko had agreed to go trick-or-treating with his best friend, since it was Halloween and all. Koko looked up; it was seven-thirty already. Kitsuneme should be here by now.

And so he was.

The doorbell rang, and Koko trudged to the door to answer it. Placing his hairy hand on the knob, he turned it and looked outside. Kitsuneme wasn't there. In fact, no one was. Was it a prank? Koko shrugged, and slammed the door shut. Just as he turned around, the doorbell rang again. Cautiously, Koko opened the door again and took a small peak outside. There was no one. Not a single soul. Puzzled, the brown-eyed boy eyed the world outside and scratched his head. Was it Kitsuneme doing this? Well, it was possible.

"Kitsuneme?"

When there was no answer, Koko closed the door again. Turning around, he huffed. Kitsuneme was sure doing a bad job of scaring him. If he was going to ring the doorbell again, Koko was going to go out and give him noogies he will never forget.

_Ding dong. _

Kitsuneme was so going down.

* * *

Anna was in her own room's balcony, eyeing Koko's front yard from upstairs. The boy had finally decided to look for the person who was constantly ringing his doorbell. Right now, Nonoko was doing a great job in messing with Koko's mind. Hm, how ironic.

Craning her neck, Anna tried to look over the giant tree in Koko's yard. Why the hell did that boy plant such a gigantic tree in his front yard anyway? Didn't he know that the roots might out grow and possibly destroy his property? Well, apparently not, because the boy was just dumb like that. After a few more attempts, Anna gave up.

She would just have to wait for the scream, then.

* * *

Nonoko silently crept up to Koko when his back faced her. Remembering Anna's instructions, the girl widened her eyes and smiled with her teeth shown. For extra effect, Nonoko tilted her head downwards a little. Perfect. Now, her expression was the exact replication of Batman's joker.

Taping Koko's shoulder, Nonoko waited for Koko to turn around. And when he did, Nonoko swore that it was the funniest thing she ever saw and heard in her life.

Koko wore a petrified expression on his face, as he slowly backed away from her. Once he was a good 3 metres away, the lad had started to scream in an unusually high-pitched voice. Then, he attempted to run, but unfortunately his feet were just too weighed down by the gigantic footwear. This caused him to fall face first into a pool of mud in his front yard. Afterwards, Koko scrambled to his feet again in the most humorous fashion and started fly out of his house gates, screaming.

* * *

Anna doubled over with laughter. Frankly, it was a hilarious sight – a boy clad in a Bigfoot costume running around the neighborhood with his arms flailing about, screaming in an overly high and whiny voice. Just then, Nonoko emerged from her door. Anna approached her and the two grinned, high fiving each other in glee.

Operation "scare the shit out of Koko" was definitely an epic success.

.

.

**_(THE END actually)_**

* * *

"Hey Koko-loco-mocha! Kitsuneme is hereeeeee!"

* * *

"AHHHHH! Help me zombies are taking over the world!"

* * *

"...Koko?"

* * *

**A/N:** Haha did you like the random little snippets at the end? :D Well anw hope I can get inspiration soon. I wanna update tmr. Okay anw thanks for reading my story and for dropping by a review. (If you read this that means you're dropping me a review XD HAHA you just got pwned through the internet.)


	14. Of Gays and Perverts

**A/N:** Heh, I promised that I'd update today, didn't I? Hm, luckily I got some of my inspiration back after thinking about Narumi. Well anyway, here's the next chapter. There is a link in this one, to two chapters. Just to tell y'all, this one-shot is actually the beginning of the so-called "story", actually. And to Narumi lovers, here's some of him for you! ^^ (Oh yeah, I realized that my reviews are around four to five every chapter! Okay, I shall aim for more! Ganbatte to me! :D )

**Review replies:**

**Kazu-neko:** Oh hey! Thanks for the compliement! Hope you'll continue reading and enjoying my stories ^^  
**Kylee-Cat:** Aw saying that means alot to me! :D Okay I shall try to update as frequently as possible!  
**Lydiacatfish:** Haha I'm glad you liked it! You know, I'm starting to think I have some supernatural powers of something - I wrote your chapter on your favourite characters even though I didn't ask you who your fav characters where :O Yep, surprising my inspiration came suddenly so here's the next chapter! ENJOY ^^  
**Love Crazed Moron**: Yeah same here! Well anyway, I'm glad you liked it! :D  
**KidTantei:** Sasquatch is Bigfoot :O Haha nope, that chapter isn't related to any chapter_ yet. _(Note the italics :D) But this chapter is! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Characters:** Mikan, Narumi, Natsume

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XIV: Of Gays and Perverts

_Ugh. _

Mikan plopped onto her bed, tired out from the day's events. Although, she had to admit, today had been particularly interesting.

First of all, she had finally met her homeroom teacher Narumi. He was kind of frilly, happy and bouncy at the same time – okay well, to sum it all up, he was your average gay-ish kind of person. Mikan grinned, remembering how she had reacted to Narumi. She hadn't intended to be so rude… not that he minded that much, anyway.

* * *

"Hellooooooo my wonderful new ball of sunshine!" Mikan raised an eyebrow and turned around slowly, afraid of what to expect. The voice she'd heard just now was… disturbingly girly, and yet it was the voice of a man. Just as she feared, behind her stood a blonde haired man dressed in a frilly white long-sleeved shirt matched with outrageously shiny and tight purple pants. The man's eyes were a deep violet colour, and there was something under his left eye. Mikan squinted her eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus her vision. Yep. It was definitely a beauty mark.

"You must be Mikan Sakura! My, my, what a cute little girl we have here, eh?" The blonde man smiled.

Mikan inwardly cringed. She continued staring at the man, speechless. She had enough of weird things happening for the day. First, there had been this bear that had kicked her, causing her to fly halfway across the school. Then, there was that boy with crimson eyes who peeked at her underwear. And now, there's _this_? The auburn-haired girl raised an eyebrow, as the blonde man continued staring at her happily. Crossing her arm in annoyance, she spoke. "Yeah, thanks. And you are?"

"Oh my! How rude of me," The blonde man said, as he waved a hand in apology. "I'm Narumi Anjou, and I will be your homeroom teacher from today onwards!"

Mikan's jaw dropped open in defeat. _Are you freaking serious?_ If she was going to live with this guy as her homeroom teacher, she just had to make sure of one thing first.

"Sir, are you gay?"

* * *

The brunette rolled around in her new bed, sighing as she thought the homework she had received earlier. Come on, what kind of sick school throws you a 100 question assignment on your first day of school? Mikan mentally kicked herself. Well, apparently, the Alice Academy does that. To make it worse, the homework just had to be her worst subject – Math. Mikan sighed. Narumi also said that they had to hand it in two days from today, which meant that she had to start on it as soon as possible. Perhaps she'd try later. _Try, _and possibly never succeed.

The girl sighed. Sometimes, Mikan just wondered. Why did homework exist? Why did smart people exist? Why did dumb people exist? Why can't homework just do itself? Why can't everyone be equally smart?

Oh yeah, it was because the world wasn't fair.

Reaching out for the assignment on her desk, Mikan scanned through the list of questions. Damn. The brunette didn't understand anything. She definitely needed a tutor. Maybe she could ask Hotaru. Okay, scratch that. Hotaru probably wouldn't help her. Hm. Because she was new to this school, she didn't know anyone yet. The only people she probably knew, or at least talked to before, were Hotaru, Narumi and that guy who had looked at her underwear earlier. Mikan frowned, recalling the incident.

On first glance, the boy was a devilish handsome person – messy raven locks, lean built and striking crimson eyes. Every girl would feel as if she was caught up in a fairytale as soon as they laid eyes on the lad. Well, that is, until he opened his mouth.

* * *

"Oi. Quit staring, ugly."

Mikan blinked, snapping out of her trance. Did the boy just insult her? And nonetheless on their first meeting, when they _didn't even know each other yet._ "W-What? Y-You!"

The boy raised a fine eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why you little–"

"Know what? I like your underwear, Polka dots."

Mikan screamed, while the lad just smirked and took off.

* * *

The brunette blushed. Damn that pervert. If Mikan ever met him again, she was going to murder him. And if she didn't have a knife at that time, she would just have to settle for whatever was around her at that time. Mikan crossed her hands smugly.

Yeah, she was resourceful like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you find the links? It was pretty obvious right ^^ Anw the last line is supposed to be a joke about the chapter it was linked to, if you could find the chapter, that is. Anw please continue to support my story and review! -hint_please_nudge_review_- Oh and thanks a lot to those who keep reading/reviewing my story! ^^


	15. Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions

**A/N:** Hey all! Haha, I was kinda disappointed with the reviews last chapter, because I didn't see some of my usual reviewers ): Hopefully this chapter might bring y'all back! (Don't go anywhere!) LOL okay anyway the previous chapter was indeed linked to "Of Acorns and Black Belts", kudos to KidTantei for guessing half-correctly ^^ It was also linked to "Of Math and Pencils", if you didn't notice that too. Hm anyway in this chapter, it's linked to one chapter, see if you can spot it this time! Anw it's centered around the friendship of Ruka and Natsume; so it's kind of different in the way that I write it. Nonetheless, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about the change!

**Review replies: **

**RBarma:** Haha yeah I'm proud the Mikan is thinking out of the box too! Haha, it's just what Ruka thinks, chill ^^ And yes. Definitely poor Koko. Heh that's what I would say if I answered a rhetorical question too! And I don't get why you're disliking Kitsuneme's comment ): Lol okay anyway thanks alot for reviewing! :D  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Heh you can read back and see if you can find the places where they link again ^^ Anyway thanks! (:  
**KidTantei:** HAHA you're so lazy to log in! Haha nah you're not stupid, maybe that just means I have to make the links more obvious, because Love Crazed Moron didn't find it either ): Yep anyway here's the updateeeee :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship/General  
**Characters:** Natsume, Ruka

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XV: Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions

Natsume smirked as his best friend neared him. The smile Ruka had on clearly told him that he wasn't the only one missing their lack of companionship these few weeks. The raven-haired boy nodded to Ruka in acknowledgement, and the two walked side by side, enjoying each other's silent company. Soon, they reached the rooftop. Opening the door, Ruka shivered. It was getting cold these past few days, and today he had forgotten to grab a jacket before leaving his dorm – he had been too excited about spending time with Natsume today. After all, they haven't had the chance to speak with each other recently.

In an attempt to warm himself up, Ruka folded his arms across his chest. The quieter lad glanced at Ruka, noticing his actions. Immediately, Natsume activated his Fire Alice, letting the air particles around him gain some heat energy. Ruka seemed to notice it suddenly got warmer, and let his arms drop to his sides. He looked at his companion in a half-glare, sending him a silent message to stop what he was doing. When Natsume didn't budge, the blonde boy sighed.

"Natsume."

The raven-haired lad looked at Ruka, but didn't speak. Taking that as a cue, Ruka continued.

"Please stop using your Alice." The blonde boy stopped, and then added in a quieter tone, "You know what it does to you."

Silence hung over the two for a moment. Natsume could be so stubborn and selfless at times – something the blonde haired boy didn't exactly like; because it made him worry. Ruka sighed softly. He appreciated what his best friend did for him, but he certainly wasn't going to let Natsume use his Alice for matters such as this.

"You've been going on so many missions already. Just let your body rest, okay?"

Natsume slowly turned to match eyes with his best friend. Scanning his face, Natsume detected worry and concern. The lad sighed, and closed his eyes. The blonde boy could such a worrywart sometimes. Ruka watched as his best friend opened his eyes while deactivating his Alice. Soon, he felt the air around them slowly growing colder and colder. The cerulean-eyed boy smiled. He knew that Natsume didn't want him to worry, and that was why he had complied with his request. Deciding not to dwell on such issues anymore, the blue-eyed boy spoke up.

"So, Natsume. Did you enjoy Halloween?"

Upon his question, Ruka saw his best friend scrunch up his features. The blonde boy laughed at his reaction, while Natsume glared at him.

"It's not funny."

Ruka stopped suppressed his laughter, letting a smile take over his face instead. "I'm taking that as a 'no', then. What happened, anyway?"

The raven-haired lad wrinkled his nose. "Apparently, that idiot Koko wasn't at his house when Kistuneme went to find him. Kitsuneme told me that he looked around the entire house, but he still couldn't find him. I don't know why, but Kitsuneme decided that it would be good to come and whine to me. So he did."

Ruka snickered. That was so like Kitsuneme – bothering the hell out of other people to ease his feelings. He just hadn't expected the fox-like boy to whine to the mighty Natsume Hyuuga, of all people. Noticing Ruka's snickering, Natsume scowled.

"Good that you're enjoying my pain, best friend." Natsume paused, and then bitterly added, "Anyway, how was your date with Polka?"

At that question, Ruka visibly froze. The blonde-haired boy briefly wondered whether his ears were failing him. First of all, he hadn't expected Natsume to phrase it that way. And secondly, was that really bitterness and _jealousy_ he had heard in Natsume's voice earlier on? Recovering from his shock, the blond-haired boy spoke.

"It wasn't a date." Ruka sighed. True, the brunette had just asked him because Hotaru didn't want to go trick or treating with her. In other words, he had just been a replacement. Thinking back about Natsume's tone earlier, Ruka hesitated. Should he ask him about it? After all, he didn't want to get the wrong ideas.

"Hey, Nastume," the blue-eyed boy started, unsure of how to go about the question. He felt Natsume's red eyes staring at him, giving him full-attention.

"Do you like Mikan Sakura?"

Ruka looked up, and noticed that Natsume had a small look of surprise plastered on his face for a short moment, before it vanished into his usual stoic face again. The two didn't speak; the only thing the two needed was eye contact to transmit silent messages. Ruby clashed with sapphire as both boys studied each other's face. Natsume did not answer his question, but Ruka already knew the answer from the flare in his best friend's eyes, and the small smirk that hung on the corner of his mouth. Ruka closed his eyes, and sighed before reopening them again.

They just had to be in love with the same girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Found the link? Lalala. Anyway thanks for supporting my story and pleaseeeeeeeeee. _REVIEW_ :D Because they make moi feel good lyk dat yoz.

_P.S. I'm thinking of a plot for a chaptered story! The main pairing should be R/H, and it isn't AU! _


	16. Of Boredom and Tutoring

**Notice: To all my readers, I won't be updating this story as much (i.e. consecutive posts in two days) because I have recently started on a new R/H fanfiction called "Blindfold". I hope you'll read that too, and tell me what you think! :D THANKS A LOT! **

**A/N: **Aw man, it happened again ): The not saving and exiting problem. Now I'm retyping this whole loooong author's note. Well anyway enough of my whining. This time, instead of having y'all to guess what chapter it's linked to, I'll tell you the answers ^^ (because I want to draw up a whole picture). So here's the order:

1. Of Gays and Perverts  
2. Of Acorns and Black Belts on the Second Encounter  
3. Of Math and Pencils  
4. Of Boredom and Tutoring  
5. Of Elmo and Cookie Monster

Hm yep. Anyways this short chapter is a Natsume-centered one-shot. So Natsume lovers here you go (:

**Review replies: **

**lucanogilove**: Haha yeah I can tell you love Ruka alot ^^ And thanks for the praise (heh -giggle-). And I've already started on the R/H fic, it's called "Blindfold"! (It's okay, at least I know you're reading this fic ^^ Thanks a bunch)  
**RBarma:** Oh ohhh okay HAHA I'm slow. Anyway I think I may do it (if the stories fit together, that is), but no promises. (:  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Yeah I'm reminded of that too, now that I think about it :D HAHA yeah they do, don't they ^^  
**Kidtantei:** Yeah it is! Hm yep I've already started on the fic, and so far it has a bit of Mikan's love (which he gave up). But I assure it the fic is NOT centered around that idea, but actually something else much much more different :D  
**Kylee-Cat:** Yeah me too ^^ And I read 134 already, it made me all happy and tingly inside :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Character(s):** Natsume

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XVI: Of Boredom and Tutoring

Staring at the piece of paper before him, Natsume frowned.

The assignment was way too easy. So easy, in fact, he actually decided to do it. He, the legendary Black Cat, was going work. Yeah, it was definitely something to cheer and gap about. Finishing his last question, he placed his pencil back down on his desk. Propping his feet up on the desk, he leaned back on his chair and thought about what had happened earlier today.

Mikan Sakura had come knocking on his dorm, asking if he could tutor her so that she could finish her Math assignment on time – after all, it was due tomorrow. Being Natsume, it was already good enough that he didn't turn her flat down in her face. In fact, he actually told the girl that he'd reconsider and tell her later today. The 100 question assignment had been way too easy, and she had told him it was difficult.

Standing up, he jumped onto his king-sized bed, and wondered whether there was anything for him to do today. It was a Sunday, so it was his day of rest. Usually, he'd go out with Ruka to have some best friend time, but recently, Ruka had been busy with helping out at the animal shelter. Natsume rolled his eyes. It was just so much like his best friend to do things like that.

The raven-haired lad sighed, and picked up a manga from his bedside table. He flipped through the pages, and decided against reading it. He had probably read that manga fifty times already. The lad put the book back on the table, and wondered. Maybe he should pay a visit to the store to get some new manga. He had been short on the new series for quite some time now. Since he was free anyway, maybe he should go and get some new ones. Glancing at his wall clock, he scowled. Damn, it was already five. The store probably closed already. The boy scowled. Why the heck did the store close so early anyway? It was run by robots and he didn't see why the robots had to close the store so early. They didn't need to sleep, they didn't need to rest, and they didn't need to spend time with the family, either. Tch, some logic they have there.

Natsume lay on his bed, and closed on his eyes. The boredom was driving him insane. He had to get out, go somewhere – at least do something other than stay cooped up in the room.

With the thought in mind, the lad picked up his keys and walked out of his dorm room.

To Mikan's dorm it is.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the super short chapter and the holy long author's note ._. Nonetheless, please continue to support my stories and please review! Thank you for reading ^^


	17. Of Cats and Dogs

**A/N:** Hah! I updated. Hm well actually it hasn't been all that long, but it just feels that way to me. Okay well anyway this chapter's for KidTantei, who reviewed every single chapter of both my current stories, and I really wanted to thank you for that! Okay well anyway this chapter's not a R/H (sorry D:) but a K/S chapter! It's linked to one chapter, and the name of that chater is actually being named in it, so do look out for it! Hope you'll enjoy it (because I did)! (Oh yeah and please read and review my story "Blindfold" -publicizing now- HAHA ^^)

**Review replies: **

**Love Crazed Moron:** Yep, she is ^^ There'll be a linked chapter to that, too.  
**KidTantei:** Yeah, the letters are chapter numbers! I used the roman numeric system! :D Hm nope there's no particular reason, I just made it that way! Anyway, here's the update!  
**Kylee-Cat:** Hm actually I don;t agree with that XD YEAHHHH 134 was so -screams in joy while flailing arms around and runs around in circles- I didn't want them to separate, too ):

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters:** Koko, Sumire  
**Suggested pairings: **K/S, N/M, R/H  
**Dedicated to: **KidTantei

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XVII: Of Cats and Dogs

"Sumire," a sandy-haired boy whispered, "do you think Mikan and Natsume and really dating?"

At that question, the green-haired girl snapped up her head to look at the boy. "Well, they have been disappearing a lot, so I guess it might be possible." Sumire lowered her voice, feeling Jinno-sensei's gaze burning holes through her. Koko must've noticed as well, for he kept quiet, choosing to stare at the piece of paper in front of him.

The girl frowned. Narumi could have chosen a better substitute teacher to watch over them while they did their assignments, for crying out loud. Come on, of all teachers, Narumi picked Jinno? Sumire rolled her eyes, pushing away her mental ranting. Focusing her eyes on the paper, her scowled deepened.

_W__rite a sentence about unicorns and angels. Be sure to make use of imagery._

Huh? How was she supposed to write about such a ridiculous topic in one single sentence? Narumi was crazy. Sumire wanted so badly to bang her head right then and there, but luckily Koko had spoken before she could do that.

"I've just thought of something great, Permy!" The boy next to her whispered excitedly, his eyes sparkling. "We should organize something like a slumber party, and then play truth and dare."

Not looking up, the girl replied. "That's a great idea; I've been wanting to question them about their relationship for some time now." Sumire poked her question paper using her ball-point pen. "Ruka and Hotaru seem quite suspicious, too."

Using the corners of her eyes, she saw Koko nodding slowly with a wide smile plastered over his face. Just then, Jinno had stood up. The emerald-eyed girl silenced herself, and pretended to do her work. A few moments later, she heard the closing of the classroom door. Everyone in the classroom visibly relaxed and sighed; Jinno was out of the classroom for a while.

Sumire inhaled deeply and stretched her arms before her. She could finally communicate without having to speak in small whispers, or pretending to be writing. Turning to the lad next to her, the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"What's your assignment about?"

Koko pushed his paper towards the girl. Scanning her eyes through the paper, she read aloud.

"Write two words in which you think describes the topic "Cats and Dogs" the best. Be sure to make use of metaphors."

The girl stared at the question incredulously. _What?_ Was Narumi flippin' serious? And she thought that hers was bad enough. Two words? How was that even possible? Flashing a look of pity to Koko, she smiled warmly.

"Good luck to you, mate."

Koko sighed, but smiled back at her anyway. Leaning back into his chair, he thought. Cats and Dogs. What could be described as cats and dogs? A person, perhaps?

Almost immediately, Koko's gaze flickered towards the girl seated next to her. She was just like cats and dogs. Her attitude, her way of changing minds easily and even her Alice – they were all similar. Looking at her, Koko was suddenly reminded of how he had fallen in love with the girl in the first place. She had been the first one to reach out to him, bringing him out of his shell. She had been the only one that had comforted him through thick and thin. Soon, the girl became a major part of his life, a very important friend. Wherever he went, he was constantly being reminded of the girl. Anything green, anything fierce, anything catty or doggy.

Closing his eyes, the boy could just picture her emerald green eyes flashing him a glare whenever he made crude jokes. He could just imagine her green bangs framing her face so perfectly. At times, he would marvel at how her hair was straight with curly ends at the front. It was like a miracle – how could hair be so straight yet curly at the same time?

Just then, the sound of closing doors snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Alright, hand in your assignments now. No talking."

Koko quickly scribbled down his answer, and passed it to the front. This time, he was definitely going to pass the assignment.

Sumire noticed the smile on his face was unusually happier. How could he be so happy after handing up a crappy assignment?

"What'd you write on your answer sheet?"

The sandy-haired boy looked up to match eyes with the girl. Grinning, he replied.

"Straight curls."

* * *

"Oh, crap!"

"What is it, Koko?"

"Permy, I wrote the wrong answer on my assignment; it was supposed to be," Koko smiled, "_Sumire Shouda_."

"Aw, that was sweet."

"Oh, look! Red bean buns! Yayyyyyy!"

"… Damn you and your short attention span, Koko."

* * *

**A/N:** Was it funny? I'm thinking about writing another series of one-shots based on Facebook and MSN after this series! What do you think? Anyway please continue to support my story and review! I really appreciate your support!


	18. Of Staring and Ice Cream

**A/N:** Lalala hello! I'm back so soon ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Here's a N/M chapter, plus a character who I have not included in any of my fics before - You-chan! Haha he's just too adorable. Just to clear any questions about the situation in this chapter: Youichi has not met Mikan until this chapter! Okay well anyway, this one's linked to... 3 chapters! :D Nonethesless, here's the update, hope you enjoy it!

**Review replies: **

**SparklyFireFox:** Haha I thought so too, that's why I wrote a one-shot about them this time ^^ I love N/M too, well, who doesn't? And thanks for the good luck, it'll probably end at chapter 30!  
**ForeverBlueSkies:** Lol thanks for the praise ^^ here's the update!  
**Zer:** Okay okay I shall do the Facebook chapters after this series then! :D Look out for it! And what're you confused about? :O  
**RBarma:** I just had to note it, because that's is one of the qualities Koko should possess to make him funnier! (:  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Well, the truth and dare did work, it's in 'Chapter 6: Of Truths and Dares'! Hm, and let's just say I kinda forgot about it :P I wanted to make it link. But anyways, Hotaru and Natsume are both pretty scary when people invade their personal privacy, ne?  
**KidTantei:** Hahahaha your reaction! Well I haven't forgotten about it, no. It's going to appear in chapter twenty something! And yes, you're right! THANKS FOR THE PRAISE/REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** Natsume, Youichi, Mikan  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XVIII: Of Staring and Ice-Cream

Natsume stared intensely at the boy in front of him, and the boy stared right back at the raven-haired lad. Ugh. Just exactly how long had they been staring at each other now? It was so tempting to flicker his gaze to the watch on his wrist, but he didn't do it. The boy refused to lose – even if the opponent was a little boy of around the age of five.

A few more minutes ticked by, and Natsume was starting to get restless. Currently, he was at the park – when he was actually supposed to be in Mikan's dorm tutoring her. That damned girl; she had promised to go out for a little stretch and then come back straight after, but when she didn't return after half an hour, he had started to get worried. That was when he decided to go look for her. And when he did find her, Mikan was holding hands with little boy he was staring at right now. When the brunette had seen him approaching them, the girl had literally thrown the little boy into Natsume's arms, and ran away saying that she was going to get the boy some ice-cream or something.

And until now, she hadn't come back. Frowning, Natsume wondered whether the girl had abandoned him. No, it couldn't be that, because she'd probably know that he was going to fry her with his Alice if she ever dared to do that.

Inwardly, Natsume cursed. Why had he even promised to tutor her? Okay, scratch that. What had possessed him to even make friends with her in the first place? The girl was just downright weird. Come on, who would throws acorns at people that had insulted them? And whose room would be flooded with ugly blue and red plush toys? Well, obviously, Mikan.

Pushing his thoughts away, he continued to fix his gaze on the silver-haired boy in front of him. The lad was determined not to lose.

"Natsume!"

As soon as the boy heard his name being called, he had sighed in relief and turned around instinctively. Wait, let's backtrack for a bit. _Pushing his thoughts away, he continued to fix his gaze on the silver-haired boy in front of him. The lad was determined not to lose._ Damn the girl. Because of her, he had lost a staring contest to a little boy. An innocent, defenseless, five-year-old boy. The boy groaned.

"What took you so long?" he snapped.

The auburn-haired girl seemed to rear backwards a bit. "Geez, can't you be friendlier like me?"

Natsume raised a brow. "Was that supposed to be self-praise?"

Mikan smiled cheerfully. "I'm just stating the obvious."

The boy rolled his eyes. Just when he was about to speak, a small voice had cut him off. "Don't praise yourself, hag. It's disgusting."

Natsume hid a look of surprise, and turned around the face the silver-haired boy. The boy was too clever and rude for his age. The lad smirked. He hadn't expected anything less from someone who had beaten him in some sort of a contest.

"Youichi!" Mikan wailed, "How could you say that to your onee-chan?"

The little boy had a stoic look on his face. Turning his face to his side, he retorted. "Like you said, I'm just stating the obvious." Facing her again, he eyed the ice-cream in Mikan's hands. In a quick movement, he had snatched the treat from the girl and proceeded to jump down from the bench he had been sitting on.

"It was nice seeing you again, Natsume nii-san." After dipping his head in respect, the boy looked at Mikan with a bored look plastered on his face. "See you around, hag."

With that, the little boy turned around and stalked off, happily licking his ice-cream.

The brunette stood shocked for a while, mouth opened and eyes bulging. Not long after, Mikan whipped around, arms akimbo. Pointing a finger at Natsume, she shouted accusingly.

"It's you!"

Nastume snorted. "Well duh, of course it's me. Who did you think I was, Abraham Lincoln?"

Mikan waved her arms in exasperation. "No, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, so besides having a problem of differentiating me and Abraham Lincoln, you have a speech problem too now?"

The girl glared at the raven-haired lad. "You were the one who taught Youichi, right?"

"Taught what?" Natsume's voice sounded confused.

"To be rude to his elders, of course."

"But, he wasn't rude to me."

The auburn-haired girl paused. "If you weren't teaching him bad things while I was away, what did you do, then?"

Natsume didn't say anything for a moment, as if he was hesitating something. After a while, he spoke. "Youichi and I had a staring contest."

Mikan scrunched up her features. "A staring contest? Are you kidding me?"

"Apparently not." Natsume's voice was deadpanned.

"So," Mikan smacked her lips, "who won?"

When Natsume did not reply and instead chose to look at the floor, Mikan instantly knew the answer. Youichi Hijiri, a five-year-old boy, had won Natsume Hyuuga, the infamous Black Cat, in a contest. At that thought, Mikan burst of laughing.

"Y-you," the girl managed to get out between her giggles, "a-actually l-lost to a little b-boy!"

Nastume growled, narrowing his eyes. "It isn't funny."

"It is!" The laughter continued. When Natsume could not bear it any longer, he erupted.

"Stop laughing or I'll burn your hair up!"

Almost immediately, Mikan's giggles were suppressed. Natsume continued glaring at the poor girl for a few more minutes, and the two kept silent. When the brunette could not stand the silence anymore, she decided to break it.

"But that still does not explain why Youichi was so rude to me just now."

When Natsume chose not to reply, Mikan continued.

"Maybe by staring into your eyes, anyone will gain your negative qualities, like being perverted and rude." After the girl said that, she dramatically gasped. "Oh my gosh, Natsume!"

The boy turned to glare at her, with the 'say-some-more-and-you-will-die' look. However, Mikan took the chance and continued anyway.

"I just found out that you're a witch! Everyone evacuate! AHHH!"

Laughing, the brunette ran away. The boy clenched his teeth. When he got his hands onto her tomorrow, the girl was definitely going to pay dearly.

* * *

**A/N:** Which chapter do you think is the best so far? I just suddenly wanted to know what you guys think! Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read my stories and please review - they'll be replied to and appreciated! I'll be posting the links so far in the next chapter! (:


	19. Of Giving Up and Being Alone

**A/N: **OH MY HOLY MACARONI! I had nine reviews for the last update! I'm so happy that I'm floating~ HAHA okay joking, I can't float. Because if I could, you'd just send me to the Alice Academy already. Okay anyway, so as requested by cherry-blossoms'097, here's the continuation to the 'Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions'! However, it isn't all that N/M ): Hope you'll bear with this! Right. So as I said, I'll be posting the links so far here. (Which means that, if you read it in order, it should flow like a story - cool eh?) Nonetheless, please enjoy this chapter!

**Links so far: **

1. Of Gays and Perverts  
2. Of Acorns and Black Belts on the Second Encounter  
3. Of Math and Pencils  
4. Of Boredom and Tutoring  
5. Of Elmo and Cookie Monster  
6. Of Staring and Ice-Cream  
7. Of Zombies and Sasquatches  
8. Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions  
9. Of Giving Up and Being Alone

**Review replies: **

**foreverblueskies:** Heh thanks for the praise! I'm sorry but this chapter isn't nearly as funny, but enjoy it anyway!  
**mai-chaan7:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's the update! :D  
**zer:** OHH. HAHA. Thanks for lovin' it yo!  
**Musinglaiying:** Haha I'll be doing another Facebook chapter in this series, so watch out for it! And you saying that my story is under-reviewed makes me feel all tingly and happy inside :D I really really really thank you for that, so to show my gratitude I shall dedicate this chapter to you! ^^ Hope you'll continue reading!  
**KidTantei:** Yo-chan in 3, but you know, 3 year olds shouldn't be saying 'hag', so I made him 5! ^^ Well anyway it seems like everyone likes Facebook chapters! :O Well any thanks for the praise :D  
**Kylee-Cat**: Well, I loved writing it too!  
**cherry-blossoms'097:** Aww thanks for saying that! Well, here's the update!  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Well, if I were Mikan, I'd laugh until I had tears in my eyes XD Haha anw thanks for the praise!

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Humor  
**Characters:** Ruka, Hotaru (and bits of Mikan and Natsume)  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M, R/H  
**Dedicated to:** Musinglaiying

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XIX: Of Giving Up and Being Alone

It had been three weeks since their little exchange, and Ruka had finally come to accept to fact that Natsume was winning the race – hands down, in fact.

Whenever he came to class in the morning, Mikan would already be sitting next to Natsume, chatting happily away while his best friend listened and gave a 'hn' every once in a while to indicate that he was paying attention to the girl. During lunch, he would watch from afar as they sat down together below the Sakura Tree, enjoying a simple bento Mikan had made for the both of them. He had tried to speak with Mikan, and come clean with his feelings; but somehow, when it really came down to it, she'd just seem so far away, so distant, and so out of reach that Ruka would smile and say-

"_It's nothing_, Sakura."

Then he'd walk away, dejected and bitter.

Natsume and Mikan, Ruka had to admit, looked good together. It was ironic, in a way, because the two were exact opposites of each other and yet, they fit together like a lock and a key. Seeing the way they enjoy each other's company, and smiling in each other's presence made Ruka decide that he'd _stop_.

He'd give up on Mikan and forget that he was ever in love with the girl.

Sighing, the blonde-haired boy dragged his feet across the doorway. With Natsume and Mikan spending most of their time together, he was lonely. At times, Mikan would invite him along, but Ruka would decline softly, making up an excuse about helping out at an animal shelter or something. Glancing at his wristwatch, Ruka mentally noted that his best friend's birthday was coming soon. He thought of spending the day with Natsume, just like the good old times… until he remembered that Mikan would fill his spot.

Damn, Ruka had to find someone to spend time with as soon as possible. Otherwise, he'd probably just wither away to old age by himself, and spend the rest of his days cursing at how he couldn't get a girlfriend after giving up on Mikan.

Silently, Ruka pictured himself as an old man, balding and droopy, alone and all by himself. The blonde boy shuddered. He was not going to let that turn into reality. Hell no.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ruka stopped in his tracks, and knocked onto the cold, metal door twice before entering.

"Imai, I'm - " Ruka stopped mid-sentence as soon as he felt a hard object making contact with his cheek. Scowling, the boy glared at the culprit. Hotaru cast a look of indifference to Ruka, and spoke.

"You're late by six minutes and twenty-two seconds."

Rolling his eyes, Ruka sighed. "Do you have to be so particular? I'm already here, aren't I?"

The girl put down her screwdriver, and looked at the boy. "A deal is a deal, Nogi."

The blue-eyed boy walked over to the inventor, and asked, "So, what do you want me to do for you today?"

Eyeing her invention, the girl replied. "You can start by shifting those heavy boxes to the side of the room. Then you can fetch me my crab brains with tea."

Wordlessly, Ruka obeyed her. Well, he had no other choice but to do that, because Hotaru had blackmailed him into becoming his servant for a whole week. If he didn't obey, then the most embarrassing thing will happen.

Hotaru would sell copies of that picture. The picture in which he was sleeping with bunny-printed boxers on.

And he did not want that to happen.

Lifting up an oddly heavy box, Ruka wondered. Why in the world were these boxes so heavy? Did Hotaru cut up a human body and store them in a box or something? Inwardly, the boy cringed. Okay, that idea was just plain disturbing. What could Hotaru do with human body parts anyway?

Oh yeah. Recreate Frankenstein's monster.

Pushing away his random thoughts, Ruka let his gaze drift off to the stoic girl in the room. Somehow, with her presence, Ruka felt a lot less alone then he was, no matter how anti-social the girl was. She provided some sort of a 'silent company'. But, when she did speak, it was either in a cold or mundane tone. At times, her sense of humour amused Ruka – it was not all that funny, but yet, in the tone she had said it, actually _made_ it funny.

The blonde boy placed his fifth box at the side of the room, and wiped off the sweat that was going down his forehead. Walking back to pick up another box, Ruka accidentally tripped over the messenger turtle that was on the floor, causing the contents of the box to shatter a bit. At the noise, Hotaru's head snapped up and turned towards Ruka. At that, he gulped.

"You're going to be my servant for the rest of the year, whether you like it or not."

Ruka sighed. Well, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, so how's the chapter? Not as funny, right? But well anyway, I shall publicize "Blindfold" here! It's my second fic, main pairing is R/H, and side is N/M! It's a story about the Alice War, and Ruka getting blind. GASP. Please read it and tell me what you think, because I really think writing chaptered stories aren't my thing :/ Well nonetheless, please read and review my stories! I read and appreciate everyone of them! :D Thanks a bunch!


	20. Of Young Love and Old Men

**A/N:** Hello ^^ I think I'm crazy for updating so much in one day. Okay anyway here's the next chapter, and another new character appears... TSUBASA! -cheers- Everyone loves him, heh. Right-o. So anyway the story's kinda fluffy, and it's a continuation to the previous chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it and drown in the cuteness of this chapter!

**Review replies: **

**cherry-blossoms'097:** Haha thanks for reading, and the quote just appeared into my mind - so I added it in! Anw here's the update ^^  
**foreverblueskies:** Thanks for liking the chapter; I thought that the previous chapter was pretty random :O  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Yep, it's healthier that way! :D  
**KidTantei:** Haha well, if it's Hotaru, she'd be sure to check under the blanket just in case Ruka was hugging a soft toy or something, right? :D So how did the reading chapter by chapter go? ^^ (And isn't doki doki from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? :O)  
**Musinglaiying:** LOL thanks a lot for the praises and following and stuff ^^ This chapter is pretty fluffy, so... it's cuter and more "KYAHHH"-y I guess? :P And, no problem!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship(?)  
**Characters:** Mikan, Tsubasa  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XX: Of Young Love and Old Men

"Tsubasa-senpai, how do you know whether you're in love?"

The question that Mikan had thrown him had left him completely off guard. His dense kouhai was actually asking him about… love?

"Why? Do you think you're in love?"

Tsubasa raised a brow as the girl nodded slowly. Well, that was unexpected. The lad shoved another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. The two were at an ice-cream parlour at the school grounds, enjoying some senpai-kouhai time after the Special Abilities mixed class. Mikan had dragged him here after saying that she had an urge for cold, sweet things, so here he was, eating ice-cream – despite the cold weather recently.

Tsubasa swallowed the chunk of cold food in his mouth, and spoke. "But why are you asking me?"

Mikan looked up from her parfait, her lips pouted. "Well, you do love Misaki-senpai, right?"

At that, the navy-haired boy felt his cheeks tinge with a bright red colour. "W-well, you could put it that way."

"Then you must know what it feels like to be in love, right?"

Tsubasa scratched his head. "Misaki and I aren't exactly the most normal couple to ask, you know."

Mikan tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Tsubasa poked his tongue on the walls of his cheek. "Well, our first date had ended with four cops chasing after us in Central Town, with Misaki screaming a string of colourful words at me." Inwardly, Tsubasa winced at the memory. They had been in the clinic, looking for band-aids because Misaki had a blister on her foot. Tsubasa had accidently knocked over a couple of condoms into Misaki's handbags, and that had set off the store alarm. When the security had checked their bags, they had thought that Tsubasa and Misaki were going to attempt underage sex, and so… yeah, well, you get the point. It wasn't pretty after that.

"Oh," Mikan had said after a while. "That must have been ugly."

"You wouldn't want to be me at that time." Tsubasa let out a chuckle, shoving another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

Mikan giggled. "I certainly don't. But seriously, senpai. Can you tell me how it feels like to be in love?"

The lad poked his chin with the tip of his spoon, thinking. After a moment, Tsubasa spoke.

"You know you're in love when your hearts beats faster for that special someone. You want to be with that person all the time, and you can't stop thinking of him or her. When you're with that someone, you feel at nervous yet happy at the same time, and you can't control those emotions."

Tsubasa paused to clear his throat. "And, when you fight, you immediately feel bad for doing so; you want to make up with that person as soon as you can. You can't stay angry at that person for a long time, and you're happy when he or she is happy."

Mikan nodded slowly. "So then, I'm probably in love."

The navy-haired lad formed an 'O' with his mouth. "Really, now? Aw, my little kouhai's growing up so quickly!"

Tsubasa pulled Mikan into an affectionate hug and rubbed her head. Mikan laughed as he did that. "Don't worry, it's not that I'm growing up – it's probably that you're growing old!"

The lad smiled. "Oh, you've got to take care of Grandpa me, then! I'm entrusting my bag of old bones to you, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Sure, I'll be glad to bury them for you!"

Tsubasa faked an over-dramatic hurt look. "Mikan, how could you be so mean to an old man?"

Mikan burst out into giggles at Tsubasa's expression. "I'm just kidding!"

"I know that," Tsubasa replied after her laughter had died down. "Anyway, who's the lucky boy?"

At that, the auburn-haired girl blushed a little. Tsubasa pinched Mikan's cheeks, and probed, "Aw, come on, tell your old man, huh?"

When Mikan didn't respond, Tsubasa tried again. "How about I guess the name of the boy, then?"

"Okay," Mikan replied, "his first syllable is 'Nat'."

Tsubasa clicked his tongue.

"Natalie."

"Wrong."

"Natasha."

"No."

"Natalia."

"Tsubasa-senpai, why are you giving me girl names?"

"Just messin' with you." Tsubasa smiled, and then continued. "It's Natsume, isn't it?"

Mikan's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?"

The lad leaned back into his chair, and closed his eyes.

"I'm not your old man for nothing, Mikan."

* * *

**A/N:** How do you feel now? ^^ Warm and fuzzy? Or not? Anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you'll continue to support my story! Please review! :D


	21. Of Presents and Surprises

**A/N:** Heyy worlddddd! I could have updated earlier (but I fell asleep accidentally, so yeah). Okay anyway, this chapter's extraaaa long; because it's a special chapter - even though i feel that the chapter ain't all that great... Well anyway, it's kind of a chapter that plays with your mood actually. It's happy at first, then funny, and afterwards bittersweet and sad. Yep okay so anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (although it's a little cliche), it's linked to the previous chapter! (As in, Of Young Love and Old Men, Of Giving Up and Being Alone, and Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions).

**Review replies:**

**foreverblueskies:** Haha I just had to add in Tsuabsa's date XD Well anyway thanks for reading and loving it! ^^  
**Musinglaiying:** Lol seriously? Then I'm pretty honoured I guess :D Oh misleading titles are more fun, don't you think so?  
**Love Crazed Moron:** I gave y'all the answer :D Hm here's your answer! :D  
**KidTantei:** Ah, procrastination. What do you mean by the chapter confusion? :O Just follow the latest post, which I gave on 19. Then this chapter and the previous one follows after that :D Right-o. Yep well anyway some chapters can be swicthed around, I reckon, because some links ain't that clear.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort(?)  
**Characters:** Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXI: Of Birthday Presents and New Year's Surprises

Mikan glanced around, while everyone stared at the gigantic clock on the wall. Trying to ignore the counting down, the girl searched desperately for a raven boy's head. When she found the red-eyed boy watching the celebration from a corner of the room, she smiled a little and concentrated on the event once more.

"Three, two, one!"

The lot of people in the room cheered together as the clock struck twelve.

"Happy birthday and happy new year, Mikan!"

The brunette smiled. This is why she had enjoyed the start of the year so much – there were not one, but _two_ occasions to celebrate in one day. It was the day where she felt the happiest, as if she was the most fortunate person on Earth. And, it was definitely _not_ because of the presents and blessings she received from her friends.

"Oh my lord, is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, believe it, Mikan!"

"I love you both, Anna and Nonoko! I'll treasure this coupon for a life-time supply of Howalon forever!"

Okay, so maybe it had something to do with the presents.

"Hotaru, what did you get me?" Mikan bounced over to the amethyst-eyed girl, "Is this the present?" She asked, pointing to the small parcel in her hands.

"Yes, it is. Here you go, baka." Hotaru held the parcel out, and dropped it in Mikan's hands. The raven-haired girl then gave a small smile, and added in another sentence, "Happy birthday, Mikan."

Mikan returned her best friend's smile with a sunny one of her own, and proceeded to hug the girl. For once, Hotaru decided not to spoil the moment. After all, it was the brunette's birthday.

"Can I open it now?"

Hotaru smirked. "Sure."

Mikan frowned a little at the girl's expression, but unwrapped the present nonetheless. When the brunette opened the box, she gasped in surprise. Inside, was a small music box which played the tune of the piano piece Mikan and Hotaru had used to hum so much. Thinking back, the girl realised that it had been ages since she had heard the tune, and listening to it now was a really nostalgic memory for her. Smiling, she blinked back her tears and whispered a "thank you so much" to her best friend.

Hotaru gave a bored look. "You'd better be, because I spent the whole night modifying it after I found it."

Modifying? What did that mean? Mikan furrowed her brows. Bringing her attention back to the music box, she wondered what Hotaru had done to it. There was nothing unusual about the present… maybe expect for the little red button on the bottom. Turning the present around, she used her little finger and pushed the mini button of doom – and doom came in the form of a punch with added special sounds effects, like the 'Mission Impossible' theme song.

"Hotaru!"

The girl smirked. "What? You didn't think that I'd really just give you a plain old music box right?"

Mikan paused. "Okay, I guess not." The girl pushed back the giant boxing glove into the little music box, and smiled. "But still, thanks for the present, Hotaru!"

"No problem, idiot."

Following that, the hazel-eyed girl turned to Ruka.

"Here you go, Sakura." The blue-eyed boy said, and handed a little box to Mikan. "Open it after Natsume's, okay?"

"Natsume?" Mikan glanced around, trying to search for a shadow of the lad. Noticing that the lad had disappeared from the corner he was in earlier on, she frowned. "But, he's not even here."

"Don't worry, he left early." The girl noticed the blonde boy's expression had darkened. "He's probably at the Sakura Tree. Why don't you try looking for him now?"

"Alright," Mikan had said after a while, "I'll go now."

Ruka nodded. "Okay. Good luck, Sakura."

* * *

"Natsume? Are you there?" Mikan called, as she neared the Sakura tree. The brunette stopped at the roots of the tree, and tried again.

"Natsume, answer me!"

With that, the auburn-haired girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to find a finger being poked into her cheek and a red-eyed boy greeting her.

"Hey."

Instantly, Mikan smiled. "Hey yourself."

Natsume smirked, and shoved his hands back into his pocket. "So, did you enjoy your celebration?"

The girl nodded. "I did; but why didn't you stay longer?"

The lad looked down, and paused. "I had to change."

"Change?" Mikan scrunched up her features, before realising that the boy was no longer in the traditional garb. Instead, he was dressed in his school uniform now. The girl gasped, and then whispered, "You have a mission?"

Frowning a little, Natsume sighed. "Yeah."

Mikan didn't look up or speak after that. The lad ran a hand through his raven locks. Trying to break the silence, Natsume spoke.

"Anyway, I didn't tell Ruka to call you out here for nothing, you know. I wanted to give you your present, before I left."

The brunette looked up slowly, forcing back her tears. Clearing her throat, she replied him. "You got me a present?"

The raven-haired lad nodded, and fished out a rectangular box from his pocket.

"Here you go. Happy birthday, Polka."

Mikan had managed to smile, and took to the present from Natsume. "Thanks a lot, Natsume." Then, she proceeded to open the present. And when she laid her eyes on the gift, her eyebrows had shot up, and she gasped in surprise. The present was a charm bracelet, with two charms so far – one of a Sakura, and another of a black cat. The girl immediately knew what the two charms had meant, and smiled.

It was Natsume's confession to her.

"I'd love to, Natsume."

The lad smirked, and leaned forward for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Who said I was giving you a choice?" The boy picked up the bracelet delicately, and clasped it around the girl's wrist. Mikan smiled in return to his gestures, but frowned soon after when she saw him look up into the sky straight after that.

"I'm sorry, Polka. I have to go now."

The girl nodded slowly. She walked forward, and stopped before Nastume. Mikan buried her face into his chest as she hugged him. "Be careful. I'll be in your room waiting."

Natsume smirked, and inhaled her scent. "I will. Wait for me."

Turning, the lad jumped into the trees above him. Mikan watched as the lad vanished from view, before allowing herself to walk back to the party.

* * *

When the girl returned to her dorm that night, she sat down on the bed and remembered the gift Ruka had given her earlier. Slowly, the brunette took out the little box, and unwrapped it.

Inside, laid a rabbit charm and a note.

.

_Happy birthday, Sakura. _

_Here's something to remember me by. I hope you'll accept my present. Oh, and, good luck with Natsume. _

_From, Ruka. _

.

Adding the rabbit charm to the bracelet, she smiled. On this day next year, there were many events to remember.

It would be New Year's, and her birthday.

Then, the day was also Natsume and her anniversary.

And lastly, it was also the day where Ruka Nogi gave up Mikan Sakura to Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it okay? :/ Well anyway thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you'll continue to support my story! **Review? :3**


	22. Of Shocks and Miracles

**A/N:** Muahaha hello everyone! I wrote this chapter because I felt like it (even though I'm really supposed to be getting ready to sleep right now)! Right. This chapter is linked to one chapter, see if you can find it ^^ Oh and, to everyone reading this fic, I have to tell you that this series ends at Chapter 30! Afterwards, I'll be starting another series called "Book Face" (title subject to change) and it's a new collection of Facebook drabbles/one-shots! Anyway, this chapter has a different writing style, and it's in Hotaru's POV. Sooo... expect some fun!

**Notice:** I might not update next week because of my busy schedule ): Gah my exam's coming in 2 months as well! But I promise y'all after that, I'll be writing like crazy!

**Review replies: **

**RBarma:** Haha thanks! No more poor Ruka in this chapter, though!  
**Saffire77:** Thanks for reviewing, there'll be more N/M coming up, don't worry ^^ I'm not sure if I can that request into my plans; it's pretty unlikely! Sorry! ):  
**foreverblueskies:** It was wistful? :O Well I guess so. Cos Mikan doesn't really wanna break hearts, no? Oh and thanks for the praise :D  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Yeah, because I'm resourceful like that XD Thanksssss :D  
**KidTantei:** Of course there'll be more links! The whole story, in fact, in interlinked. At the end of the 30 chapters I'll post the final order! Haha so how's it feel like to read in order :O  
**cherry-blossoms'097:** Why, thanks for the praises! Here's the next chapter ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor  
**Characters:** Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, Sumire, Koko, etc.  
**Suggested pairings:** R/H, N/M, K/S

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXII: Of Shocks and Miracles

Shock.

"How long?"

"Uh… A month?"

Gasp.

"Whaaaaat?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I thought we were your friends!"

"How could you not tell us something as important as dating _Natsume Hyuuga_?"

Frown.

"I'm sorry!"

Still frowning.

"I'm really sorry!"

Silence.

"Okay, maybe if you tell us some juicy stuff, I suppose we could forgive you. Right, girls… and boys?"

"Yeah!"

"Agreed!"

"Just tell us the R-rated stuff!"

Slap.

"Shut up, Koko. Go be horny somewhere else."

Palm mark.

"Ouch, Permy! You hit into my heart. Deep. Now I'm scarred for life. Don't you feel guilty at all?"

"Nope."

And that was the end of that.

Mikan spun the bottle again. After that horrible double dare, I'm totally going to fry everyone if that damned bottle lands on-

Hah, expect fried Homo sapiens tomorrow.

"So, Hotaru. Truth or dare?"

I narrowed my eyes. After all those weird dares they made everyone else do, I will definitely not take any chances, even if I am _the _Hotaru Imai. Anyway, I'm not afraid to reveal my deepest, darkest secrets. Because I don't have any. In your face, Permy.

"Truth."

"YES!" came the sudden outburst from Koko. "Permy, can we please? Oh, please?"

The green-haired girl rolled her eyes, and replied the dim-witted boy, "Okay fine."

The dim-witted boy turned to me, and pointed his dirty finger (that, should I mention, was up his nose, digging for gold just now) and shouted, "Hotaru, who's the person you last dated?"

"What?"

"Pssh."

"No shit, man. Imai can't possibly date anyone."

Those were some of the more decent responses I got. Raising my baka gun, I turned to shoot death glares at anyone who dared to make any further comment. Good. They understood that no one messes with me. I smirked, and turned to the dim-witted boy.

"If you must know," I saw_ him_ looking down, blushing, "I'm dating Ruka right now."

Silence.

More silence.

Sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Oh my holy!"

"Are you flippin' serious?"

"So pigs _can_ fly! It's a miracle!"

"NOOOO RUKA-SAMA!"

"Yep," I said, folding my arms, "and don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"_Because he's all mine."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Woah Hotaru, possessive much? Haha okay, thanks for reading my fanfiction and please continue to support me and my stories! Now, how about a **review**? :3 I'll love you if you do :D


	23. Of Roses and Violets

**A/N:** Muahaha. Hello, I'm updating now because I figured I could squeeze in some time to write a quick chapter for this. (Blindfold would take much longer, because I've to think it through thoroughly, whereas I write drabbles/one-shots quickly :D) Haha so here it is... some Narumi fun! Well anyway, I was shocked with the reviews last chapter! 11 flippin' reviews! OH MY HOLY MUSHROOMS. Thank you all so much for your support ^^

**Review replies: **

**Kazuneko:** Haha Hotaru's always cool! :D Ohoh you're from Singapore too!  
**Saffire77:** Thanks for the 5 stars! I'll stick it on my wardrobe! ^^ HAHA.  
**foreverblueskies:** Yep, it's supposed to have that effect! :D  
**MomoneMomo3:** Thanks for the praise! I'm glad you liked/laughed at it! (:  
**RBarma:** Haha thanks! :D Koko is such a dirty boy.  
**KidTantei:** Actually I just realised it's linked to more than one chapter! It's also linked to 'Of Cats and Dogs'. This chapter's linked to one! :D Yeah I got that line from 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'! I think I'll be posting the links on the last chapter.  
**Zeri:** Thanks for the praise! Many people prefer Chapter 12, though.  
**Chuheart147:** Aww thanks for doing that XD Hope you aren't sleepy ._. And yep, I will continue writing!  
**April:** Naw, it's okay, you're still reading :D Thanks fro the praise and here's the update ^^  
**Love Crazed Moron:** Haha thanks! Yep Hotaru and Natsume are pretty alike, I guess Mikan's just attracted to this kind of people :O  
**cherryblossoms'097: **Thanks for liking it, and here's a N/M chapter... with a little Narumi twist XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, Gobstoppers and Twizzlers.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume, Narumi  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXIII: Of Roses and Violets

Natsume frowned. That damned teacher; he always doing the most irritating and weird things possible – it just made his blood boil to the extent that he was secretly tempted to burn off his beautiful, gay face.

Not that Natsume liked his face, though. Because that would be utterly disturbing.

Natsume had tried asking Narumi, _nicely_, for once, to push back his detention to a later date. When Narumi asked him why, the boy had shrugged and said that he had a date with Mikan. The man, being himself and all, wiggled his eyebrows and told him that if he wanted to do so, the lad would have to eat lemons and write him a _love poem_. A freaking love poem – and Natsume was not going to let that happen. So in a fit of anger, the boy had burned Narumi, turned around, and stalked off.

And now, thinking about all the possible things the man could and _would_ do to him, made him regret going what he just did.

Plucking the grass beneath the Sakura tree, he was just silently glad that he wasn't late for his date with Mikan. However, after all he had been through just to be on time for the date, the girl wasn't even here yet. Ugh. All that gayness for nothing.

Curse the world.

"Natsume!" Mikan's voice soon broke the boy out of his thoughts. Turning around, Natsume saw the figure of a petite brunette coming towards him, with a smile plastered on her face and plastic bag in hand.

"Look what I've got!" The girl chirped, reaching into her plastic bag. Natsume watched as she pulled out a rectangular tube of candy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Gobstoppers?" The boy started, exasperated. "Really, Polka? You made me go through Narumi's nonsense, and then race through the school grounds like a madman just to be here earlier than you, only to find that you are later than I am? And when you do come, it's because you're held up by _candy_?"

Mikan stopped for a moment. "Well, candy is nice, after all."

Natsume sighed, and inwardly slapped his forehead.

"Oh, and by the way, Natsume. I met Narumi-sensei on the way here."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "What? How can that sissy be earlier than _me_? I'm positive that I left him lying half-burnt on the classroom floor."

"Well," the girl started, "he did seem a little charred. Anyway, I met Narumi-sensei outside the candy store. He knew I liked Gobstoppers more than Twizzlers, so he offered to exchange candy. Isn't he the best?"

"Really now?" The boy said in a sarcastic tone, and then tilted his head in thought. _Exchanged candy?_ That couldn't be good.

"Hey, Polka. Did you eat the candy yet?"

"Yeah, I did. In fact, I'm already halfway through the pack."

Natsume widened his eyes in alarm. "Shit–"

The boy didn't get the finish his sentence, because he was cut off by Mikan's sudden outburst of, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Natsume's gay, what about you? Roses are red, violets are blue. Narumi's great, unlike you!"

Immediately, the boy clamped his hand over the auburn-haired girl's mouth, and pulled her away from the public's eye. He didn't want to get more attention than he had already gotten from that… shameful poem. The red-eyed lad furiously dragged the girl into a secluded area in Central town, and took away his hand from her mouth.

"Polka, how could you be so–"

"Roses are red, violets are blue." Mikan started reciting as soon as the boy started to speak. Her face was of many different emotions – worry, frustration and joy. Natsume scowled at the small, amused smile that lingered at the corner of her mouth, but nonetheless tried to continue speaking, even though Mikan might cut him off again.

"How could you be so–"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Natsume's horny, screw him will you?"

Natsume stayed silent, seething in anger. He clenched his fists, and felt something inside of him snap. Scowling, the boy muttered through his teeth.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Damn you Narumi, I_ hate_ you too."

* * *

**End of chapter**, actually. _But here's a little more. ;)_

* * *

Narumi was so going down.

Dead.

Murdered.

Burnt alive.

And with ice-cream too, because revenge was sweet and best served cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha I got the last part from MLIA! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to support me and my stories ^^ Thank you! (Please read and review **'Blindfold'** too! :D)

_**Now, how about a review? :3**_

_(Last edit: 19 August, 2010, 11.19pm, Thursday -Singapore time) Thanks to Saffire77 for pointing it out! _


	24. Of Fire and Water

**A/N:** Sniff, sniff. Okay this is getting a little dramatic, don't you think? First off, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter! I have finally reached 100 reviews! :D So... to my 100th reviewer, who is **Musinglaiying**, I've really got to thank you for that ^^ You're right, it's a landmark review! The next chapter of _**'Blinfold'**_ will be up soon, btw. (actually it was up already, but my computer was acting weird and I had to delete it first x.x It'll be up later today though.) Right-o. I have an announcement to make, about the review replies. I won't be doing all the reviews anymore, because that would be cheating the readers of the actual word count of the story - I mean, aside from this author's note. But you get the point, right? So anyway, I'll only be replying those that have questions or just the ones I think need some replying; otherwise I won't reply. But, I do read every single one of your reviews, so don't worry! I'm more than happy to read them! Right, so once again, thanks for all the support! The **next** chapter will be dedicated to **Musinglaiying**; but first, this chapter's a request from **KidTantei** (which is long overdue, I might add)! It's R/H! (Oh and, this chap's not related to any others!)

**Review replies: **

**Saffire77:** Thanks for pointing out my mistake ;)  
**KidTantei:** Here's the looooong overdue request :D Hope you'll like it; it's pretty different. Oh and thanks for the support too ^^  
**Musinglaiying: **Kyahhh I wanna give you a cyber hugggg! THANKSSSS SO MUCH. Thanks for revewing 'Blindfold' too - I've noticed R/H fics aren't usually posted, so I made one for them ^^ Right, anyway I'm just really happy anddddd. Thanks for the good luck, I'll need it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance  
**Characters: **Hotaru, Ruka  
**Suggested pairings:** R/H  
**Dedicated to: **KidTantei

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXIV: Of Fire and Water

_Fire. _

The perfect word to associate Hotaru Imai with – she was feisty, ruthless and yet, so vulnerable. Often, people would shun away from the famous inventor, saying that if you ever do anything at all to offend her or perhaps her friends, you'd probably never see the light again – and in a sense, Ruka supposed, was true. However, the girl was also a very protective person, albeit her cold exterior.

Inside, Ruka knew that a warm heart was actually buried deep down, and that it was just a matter of digging it out to see what Hotaru was really like. Not many people actually bother to do so; the girl was just like his best friend in some ways – stubborn and enigmatic – it just makes most people unable to stand them, unable to stay long enough to actually put the puzzle pieces together. But, Ruka wasn't one of them. He actually found her intriguing and interesting, and all together different. Hotaru definitely wasn't your typical average girl; she was far from that. That vulnerable flame he saw in the girl just made him want to reach out for her, to protect her; no matter how burnt he would be in the end.

Hotaru Imai was the girl, Ruka knew. The girl that complemented him, the girl that matched him, the girl that would keep him company – and she was also the girl that he loved so much.

She was the right girl for him, the boy confirmed. And he had never been so sure in his life before.

* * *

_Water._

It was just how everyone would describe Ruka as – cool, calm, and yet, so gentle. Often, people would praise the boy on his looks, with his mixed blood of a French mother and a Japanese father. He had rich blonde locks, and the most dazzling cerulean eyes – the kind of face to die for. However, the boy was tired of how everyone talked only about his looks. It was as if they were only his friends because of that.

Hotaru knew that Ruka wanted people to befriend him for who he was; the kind, gentle boy he really was – the boy that most people failed to see within him. Most typical people would only go for outward show, but the girl knew that wasn't what Ruka wanted. No, not at all, in fact. He wanted a real friend, someone very much like Natsume, who could talk to him without fawning over him; someone who would stand by him through the hardest of times. Without a doubt, Hotaru noted that she wanted to be that person, no matter how much she would want to deny it at first – she finally stopped long enough to figure out this feeling, the feeling in which her best friend had felt towards Natsume.

Ruka Nogi was the essence of her life, Hotaru knew. The boy that calmed her down, the boy that captured her attention, the boy that fit her – and he was also the boy she had fell in love with.

He was that special someone, the girl understood. And she had never felt this way in her life before.

* * *

_Fire and Water._

Fire was difficult to tame, interesting and so beautiful – and yet, it could harm you if you play too much with it, and it might burn out if one is not careful.

Water was the essence of life, calming and all-encompassing – and yet, if anything, it would be the first one to dry out if you use it too much, and waste it away.

They were the perfect opposites of each other – fire needed water to tame it, and water needed fire to melt the ice. No matter how people tried to deny it, and say that fire and water are too different – everyone understood that the two elements neutralised each other.

Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi knew that they were just like fire and water – the perfect opposites meant for each other, the two elements that could tame each other – and that was all that mattered. No one else mattered, and no one else could change their minds.

Because fire and water needed each other.

* * *

**A/N:** How's the chapter? Pretty different eh? If you like this story then try reading my other story, **_'Blindfold'_**! Hm, anyways thanks for the support and I hope you'll continue to read my stories! I love all of you ^^ (Please check out _**'Blinfold'**_ too :D)

Now, how about a** review? :3**


	25. Of Stalkers and Romantics

**A/N:** Eh heh heh :) I had some sudden inspiration, so poof! It's an N/M chapter to all your N/M readers! They are a little playful here - hmmmmm. Haha okay I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and thanks to the reviewers for the praises I received for the last chapter! ^^ Oh yeah, this one's linked to two chapters! Let's see who can spot it :D

**Review replies:**

**KidTantei:** Don't worry, it was meant to be that way - in fact, it was actually meant to be the epilogue chapter for R/H :O So... nope, it only has 30 chapters in total, this series. After this I'll concentrate on 'Book Face 'n Alice Messenger' and 'Blindfold'. I'm still considering on whether I should start another one-shot/drabble collection (_next time, of course)_ which contains AU/non-AU chapters - and something that is not inter-linked :P  
**Zer: **Just call me Rachel :)  
**xxxKuroNekoxxx:** Eh, I'm sorry but, I'm not accepting anymore requests - this collection is ending soon ): But well, I may incorporate your ideas into my newest fic, "Book Face 'n Alice Messengers", and perhaps some other one-shots in the future, though. Oh, chapter 15 and 13 of this collections do showcase friendships, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXV: Of Stalkers and Romantics

"Hey Natsume," Mikan looked around cautiously, pausing for a moment. Slowly she turned back to the raven-haired lad, and whispered into his ear.

"I think someone's spying on us."

Natsume cracked open an eye, and propped himself up using his arm. "Don't be paranoid, Polka. No one knows about our relationship yet."

Mikan crossed her arms, furrowing her brows. "How should I know?" The girl started to wave her arms around, "You have like, I don't know,_ thousands_ of fan girls who stalk you every day. It's not surprising if anyone finds out about us – I mean, it isn't often that _the _Natsume Hyuuga talks to people of the opposite sex."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The boy cocked an eyebrow, scoffing. "I'm not some gay person like Narumi, Polka. Don't put me on the same level as that… _thing_."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Don't be mean, Natsume." Looking around again, the girl lowered her volume. "But I really_, really_ have a feeling that someone is watching us – like paparazzi, you know. Taking photographs and things like that, getting the latest gossip." The girl paused. "People do love good gossip, you know. And you're the talk of the school, if you haven't noticed."

The lad waved an arm in dismissal. "C'mon, it's not _that_ bad. In fact, I think you should be honoured that you're dating the famous Black Cat."

Mikan huffed in annoyance, but she could not stop the sides of her mouth from turning upwards a little. "You're such an egoistic person, Natsume."

"But you love me for that, right?"

"Well, maybe a lit–" The girl paused playfully. "Okay, who am I kidding? No, Natsume."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right – I won't buy that, little girl. I know you do; don't deny it." Natsume reached out for her wrists, playing with the charm bracelet he had gotten her, "Being stalked isn't entirely a bad thing, you know."

"And how is it a good thing?" The girl looked down at her wrists, "it tickles, Natsume."

The red-eyed lad stopped playing with the accessory, and took her hands into his. "It's a good thing because we won't have to spread the news ourselves. Just let those rabid fan girls do that dirty work for us. What's more, if they really do take photos – so be it. Once it's on the net, we can create a scrapbook and put all our pictures in it."

Mikan looked up in thought. "Hm, maybe you're right." The girl looked at the boy directly in the eyes, and continued speaking. "But, it never occurred to me that the seemingly emotionless Natsume could be such a romantic."

Natsume smirked. "Are you sure? Do you really want to find out just how romantic and passionate I can be?"

The girl smiled. "Try me, then."

"Gladly, Polka."

And the rest of this story is censored.

(To all you sick people out there, _no_, they did not do _it_. They just had a _really_ heated make-out session. Booya!)

* * *

**A/N:** Right hellooooooo. Sorry if this chapter's short, my inspiration ran out. But well anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! Please continue to support me ^^

How about a **review? :3** I'll love you - really.

_(Last edit: Tuesday, 24 August, 5.25PM - Singapore time)_


	26. Of Animal Seducers and Complaining

**A/N:** Ahhh, aw man ): I've been too tired recently, with all the dancing and tests. Every time I want to study, I fall asleep on the couch. So today, I went to Macs to study Macbeth :D Alright, so enough about that - I've been neglecting ! Right-o, here's the next chapter, it's linked to... 2 chapters! Oh, and, the previous chapter's linked to... 'Of Spying and Understanding' and 'Of Presents and Surprises". And I really gotta apologise to Musinglaiying - I didn't dedicate the previous chapter to you. Argh, I can be forgetful sometimes. So here's your dedication :D :D Forgive me

**Notice: Since my exams coming in exactly 39 days (and I haven't even started studying - 8 subjects omg), I'll be on semi-hiatus until then! Wish me luck ^^**

**Review replies:**

**Zer** and** foreverblueskies: **Thanks! :D  
**Love Crazed Moron** and **Saffire77:** You betcha, the stalker's Hotaru ^^  
**KidTantei:** Yeah, I gotta agree on that XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Characters:** Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Koko, Sumire  
**Suggested pairings:** R/H, K/S, N/M  
**Dedicated to: **Musinglaiying

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXVI: Of Animal Seducers and Complaining

"What's your role, Ruka?"

The blonde boy flipped the little note open. Upon seeing the words that were messily scrawled on the lined paper, he squinted and furrowed his brows.

"Primary–" the boy started, and scratched his head. He couldn't quite make out the second word. It seemed to him like the word was, "–builder."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, and snorted. "What kind of a stupid name is that?"

Mikan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, what're supposed to do as the… primary builder?"

"Check the fine print below it, Ruka." The raven-haired boy leaned back into his chair, folding his arms in the process. "From the ridiculous name, though," Natsume said as he closed his eyes, "it can't be anything good."

The blue-eyed boy lowered his gaze from the big messily scrawled words, to the smaller and even messier words below it.

"To expose the wonderful world of baboons, and give innuendos for the seduction."

Ruka blinked after he finished. There was silence for a moment.

"So… A primary builder seduces baboons?" Mikan asked incredulously. "What kind of a crazy idea is that?"

"Says the girl who wanted to go Leprechaun hunting." Hotaru rolled her eyes, and rested her head onto her fist. "Whose handwriting is that, anyway? It's too–" the girl paused as she leaned over to Ruka and glanced at his paper, "–illegible."

Mikan titled her head a little, and replied, "Koko was in charge of the allocation writing."

There was momentary silence, before the four sighed.

"Figures."

Ruka glanced at his paper again. "I still can't make out the handwriting, though."

The blonde boy watched as Natsume slowly brought his hand forward and opened his palms. Ruka understood his best friend's gesture, and dropped the piece of paper onto Natsume's open palm. The three watched as his eyes scanned over the little note, face still stoic. After a while, the raven-haired boy spoke.

"It's not about the art of animal-seduction, Ruka – not that you don't have that ability already anyway," Natsume smirked a little at his best friend's frown, and continued, "It actually says, 'To explore the wonderful world of building, and give instructions for the structures'."

"Oh," Mikan said after a moment of silence, "it makes perfect sense now, despite the weird way of phrasing the job."

"Well, that's Koko for you. Putting that aside," Hotaru folded her arms, and cleared her throat. "I definitely won't want to have an animal seducer for a boyfriend."

"I know, Hotaru," the boy chuckled at his girlfriend. "Anyway, the summer festival sure is a lot of work. We need to build structures, set up booths, and prepare games."

Mikan groaned. "And out of all seasons, it had to be summer. I mean, autumn and spring festivals are okay and all, but _summer_? It's just too hot!" The girl huffed in annoyance. "Whose great idea was it to have a summer festival, anyway?"

The four paused for a moment, before they sighed.

"Damn that stupid Koko."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Koko sniffed. Sumire looked over at her younger boyfriend, eyebrows creased in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I think someone's–achoo!"

Sumire frowned. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

Koko crossed his arms in disagreement. "Perms, I'm fine. I bet you that someone's talking about–achoo!"

"Three times. It means that you're sick." The green-haired girl took Koko by the arm, and dragged him in the direction of the academy's clinic. "Come on, we're going to the doctor."

"NOOOOOO, NOT THE EVIL WHITE COATED NEEDLE POKING MONSTERS! SAVE ME, SOMEBODY!"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a whiny bitch, Koko."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah hello :D Since you're already here, why not **review? :3** I'll appreciate it alot, thank you very much.

Well, hope you enjoyed reading! (Oh, and, to all you laggers, I've already started on the Facebook fanfiction - it's in my profile. Go take a look ^^)

_Rock-n-Round, Rachel. _


	27. Of Appetites and Feeling Special

**A/N:** Hehhhhh. I know I said that I wouldn't be able to update, but it's kind of hard shaking off the desire to write... So I ditched math revision for writing. And I feel really guilty for doing so T.T I'm going to go back to revision after this and maybe I'd write another chapter for 'Book Face 'n Alice Messenger'. ^^ BTW, I updated 'Blindfold' too, please go read and review it as well! Right, maybe I'd find time for another update of every story I have when exams are getting on my nerves.

**Review replies: **

**fangirlforlife005, miyumiyu9648, KidTantei:** THANKSSSS :D  
**broken-paige:** Hmmmm I_ may_ do it, but no promises :P  
**Mikame15:** Ahhhh thanks for spamming all those reviews ^^ And also for all the support and praise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters:** Ruka, Hotaru  
**Suggested pairings:** R/H

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXVII: Of Appetites and Feeling Special

Ruka sighed as he glanced over at stoic girl who was stuffing herself with crabs. She had been eating for an hour already and the boy thought that it was amazing the girl could eat so much – even he himself couldn't fit all that seafood into his stomach. The lad had always known that Hotaru was a special girl – she wasn't the typical kind of girl that threw herself onto him, she wasn't the typical kind who only looked at his face. No, she wasn't the typical kind at all.

Ruka had always known that Hotaru was special.

But, _this_?

Three plates of leftover shells, five stacks of polished plates and four more orders to come – that was just crazy. Not to mention, plain _scary_.

"Er, Hotaru," the lad started, unsure, "how are you able to eat so much?"

Hotaru swallowed the food in her mouth, and looked up at him. "Are you questioning my appetite?"

"Nope," Ruka said almost immediately. He definitely didn't want to offend the girl. "Just asking, Hotaru. I mean, at the rate you're going, I don't even think that I can pay for all this."

The blonde-haired lad watched at the raven-haired girl polish off yet _another _crab. "Deal with it, then," she picked up another platter of seafood, "you're the one who wanted to date me, right?"

Ruka nodded slowly. "Uh, right."

"So, you should know–" the girl pointed a fork at herself, "–that I'm an expensive girl."

The blue-eyed boy rested his head on his fist, feeling deflated. "Yes, I've noticed. It's just that I've never expected you to have–"

"A bulldozer of an appetite?" Hotaru raised a brow, eyeing the lad dangerously.

Ruka jerked up, alarmed. "N-no, I-I don't mean it that w-way! Er," he paused, trying to find the right words, "I just didn't expect you to have such a healthy appetite!"

"Right," came the girl's response, and she jabbed a prawn with her fork. The lad sighed inwardly, and quietly praised himself for coming up with an excuse. Just when the celebration party in his head started, Hotaru interrupted his thoughts.

"And for lying to me, Ruka, you have to treat me to seafood buffet for the rest of the month."

Ruka sighed, but he let a small smile form at the corner of his mouth. Although she was expensive, Ruka supposed that she was worth the money – after all, not everyone could date a feisty genius and remain as one piece at the end of the day. And for that, Ruka felt accomplished; that he was _special_.

After months of moping around, weeks of feeling down, days of thinking that he'd never find someone else to love again – he did. He actually found someone that made him feel special and loved.

And that was why Ruka thought that money was just a small price to pay to show her how much he cared, how much he loved her for who she was.

Hotaru Imai made him feel special.

And he wanted her to feel the same way too.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm. I felt that this chapter ain't that good, because I just sat down with the urge to write - with completely no idea what to write; and yet, poof I managed to write a story. Haha, there was totally no prompt for this, so... yeah. Alright, anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please continue to support my stories!

**Review, please? :3** Oh, and while you're at it, check out and review my other stories too :D THANKS A BUNCH!


	28. Of Bimbo Talks and Zits

**A/N:** Hellooooooo. I have two days of exams done... just seven more days to the end of hell! YESSSSSS. Alrighty, since I haven't been updating recently, here's a little treat! I wrote this after reading a parody fic by _Trying Hard To Be Cool_, called "Strange Techniques and Weird Scenarios". It's mighty hilarious—you should all go read it and LOL at it like I did. Righto, anyway, this chapter was supposed to be showing the season transition, and it was originally supposed to N/M, but somehow, it just became like that... (When you read the chapter, you'd understand why I couldn't make it N/M :D) Hm. Oh right, _I started another fanfiction to replace this story once it's over._ It's called **"Fate's Experiment"**, and it's already posted—do take a look! Nonetheless, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor(/Romance/Parody... a little)  
**Characters:** Koko, Sumire  
**Suggested pairings: **K/S

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXVIII: Of Bimbo Talk and Zits

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh, my, _gosh_!" Koko ran around, screaming like a little… _bimbo_, flailing his arms around in an emotion which looked like… over-excitement.

"What is it now, you twit?" Sumire turned over sharply, snapping at her dim-witted boyfriend. "And why the heck are you acting so… _totally_ out of character?"

The sandy-blonde stopped in her—no wait, _him_, sorry—tracks, and replied. "It's snowing, babe! And I was just acting like you, okay? _Like_, _totally_." Following that, he flicked his wrist in a gay-ish fashion, and proceeded to flop down on the couch next to Sumire.

The green-haired girl scoffed in annoyance. "Koko," she began, looking at her nails, "I _so_ do not act like that."

"There it is again!" Koko pointed at the girl, a hysterical expression plastered on his face.

"_Like_, what did I do?" The girl looked up.

"That!"

Sumire scrunched up her oh-so-perfectly shaped brows in confusion. "_Like_, what?"

"Like..." Koko snapped his fingers several times, not knowing what to say, "_like_!"

"_Like_?"

Koko slapped his forehead. "The bimbo talk!"

"_Like_, what?" Sumire glared at the sandy-blonde. "I _so _do not talk like a bimbo!"

"Yes, you do!" The boy stood up, shoving his finger into her face.

"Nu-uh!" Green eyes stared at Koko, and then its gaze flickered onto his fingers in mild disgust. "And get your _totally_ not clean hands away from my flawless face."

Koko rolled his eyes, and decided that the topic was not worth dwelling over anymore. He sat in silence for a moment, as he watched Sumire turn her attention to her nails once again. Looking outside the window, the boy let his eyes follow the little snowflakes that fell from the sky.

"Hey, Sumire," the boy started, his voice quiet, "what are we going to do this Christmas?"

The girl looked up in thought. "Just like what we do every year, silly."

"Alone?" Koko questioned, "Just the two of us again?"

"Just the two of us, Koko." The green-haired girl smiled, as a brief silence hung over the room. She knew that Christmas was a sensitive issue for Koko. He was, after all, brought to the academy during Christmas time.

"Anyway," the girl started again, changing the topic, "what do you want for Christmas this year?"

The boy cast his eyes outside the window, his gaze turning blank as he thought. There was nothing he wanted at the moment—what he really wanted was for Christmas to just end, and for Sumire to be by his side.

"Nothing, Sumire. There's nothing I want."

The girl glanced worriedly over at Koko. Now, that was new. He was usually whining about how he wanted many things—useless things, in fact. Like a pocket-sized monkey toy, or the latest water gun—something stupid, at the very least.

"Are you sure?"

Koko turned and looked at Sumire, letting his eyes scan her face for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but soon spotted the little red bump on her cheek. That was enough to stop him from speaking, and for a smile to find its way onto his face.

Sumire furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

"I think I just found and got what I want for Christmas." Koko chuckled.

The girl titled her head in question. "What is it?"

Koko pointed at her face. "That zit."

"A what—" The girl ran her hand over her face, and then gasped in horror… dramatically.

"_LIKE_, OH MY GOSH! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Need we say anymore?

The. Best. Christmas. EVER.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHA! Understand why I can't make it an N/M chapter now? Right. So anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! (This fic's gonna end in another two chapters... NOOOOO) Hm. Oh, and, I hope you'll check out my other stories! Till next time!

**Reviewwwww? :3** Heh.


	29. Of Sakura Trees and Body Language

**A/N:** Right, so, I finally had enough shopping! I bought a total of 3 shorts, 2 tops, a jumpsuit and a pair of shoes over a span of three days :D I'm such a shopaholic, but so what? Anyway, i was busy writing a story for my good friend's birthday, so I didn't update yesterday. Sorry about that ^^ Hm, this chapter's linked to, uh... there's a direct link to two chapters, and another two chapters in a mild way. Eh, so without me blabbering more, here's Chapter 29! (OHNOZ, 30 is the next one!)

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Characters: **Mikan, Natsume  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXIX: Of Sakura Trees and Body Language

Mikan Sakura always understood body language. It was easy to her—everyone was like an open book; how they act was usually according to their feelings, thoughts and wishes. The one part of Natsume she had been attracted to, actually, was his unique way of expressing himself. His body language had been a great mystery to her; and she longed to understand him ever since that day. And after being with him for a couple of years, she had finally cracked his code. Needless to say, she was a proud woman.

"I've said it already, Polka. I don't care whether you're busy or not; you're coming down to the Sakura garden with me." Natsume said as he dragged the poor girl by her hand, with her scowling.

"But Natsume, it's the summer festival today and I have duty!"

The boy stopped and turned to glare at Mikan. "Shadow freak already said it was okay, didn't he?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah but, you practically threatened him. How could he say no?"

Natsume sighed and grabbed the girl's hand again, pulling her towards the Sakura garden. "I know you'll thank me later for this." The brunette remained silent as she gave in and decided to follow Natsume. His jittery body language told her that something was up, but she didn't know what. Soon, the Sakura garden came into view. Since it was around mid-July, the Sakura-blooming season had already ended a couple of months ago. The Sakura trees where now mostly barren, with them being unable to withstand the arduous heat of the summer sun.

Mikan silently wondered where Natsume was doing, bringing her to the Sakura garden when the Sakura trees weren't even blooming any—

Wait a second. There was a shade of light pink contrasted with the other barren trees. Mikan gasped in surprise; it was practically impossible for it to be blooming, let alone for it to be so luscious.

"Natsume, is this what you wanted me to see?"

The ruby-eyed boy gave a little smile. "Yeah."

"But how'd you—"

"I don't know either actually; I just found it here yesterday." The raven-haired boy looked down, unsure of what to say.

Mikan just continued staring at the beautiful tree before them. "It's so pretty, ne, Natsume? Thanks for bringing me to see this."

Natsume looked up, and nodded at the girl. "No problem, little girl." The boy looked at the Sakura tree in front of him. "So, you want to grab lunch?"

The brunette squinted her eyes at the boy suspiciously. First, he had dragged her off during her shift, jittery, and then claimed to be showing her this Sakura tree. After that he asks her for _lunch_—at, what, ten-thirty in the morning?

There had to be something up; and Mikan thought she knew what.

The girl smiled warmly. "Aw, Nat. You're so sweet—bringing me out because we haven't been spending much time together. With our last few dates ruined and all; the poem thing, and us looking for leprechauns, and the summer festival—"

"Okay woman, I get it. But, how'd you know?" Confusion was evident in Natsume's voice.

Mikan smiled warmly. "It's all in the body language, Natsume. It tells me much more than you think."

* * *

"I mean it, Natsume. Your body language really tells me more. So you'd better start talking more or else you'd regret it."

"… Alright, Polka."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I think I need to study the art of body language more. Right, so anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and for sticking with me throughout this entire series (if you have been, that it). I really appreciate you doing this and I'm sorry to announce that the next chapter will be the last ): I will make the last one good, though, so please wait patiently for it!

Hope you **review! :3**


	30. Of Christmas Dinners and Reunions

**A/N:** HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ): I know it isn't all that great, but I've always wanted to write a Christmas story with a crowd of people in it. And of course, it has to include many silly things. I had to cram all of my ideas into one story... so... it didn't really turn out that good. Maybe I'd write another Christmas one-shot when December nears, but I can't be sure. For now, I hope you'll be contented with this chapter!

**_Thank you for supporting this story all this time; enjoy the very last chapter! _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship/Family/Humor  
**Characters:** Mikan, Natsume, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Persona, Narumi (and many others)  
**Suggested pairings:** N/M, R/H (and... Persona x Narumi, maybe? HAHA JK!)

* * *

**Of ****Links and Collections**

_Written by Rock-n-Round_

XXX: Of Christmas Dinners and Heartwarming Reunions

Christmas, the best season ever.

Who doesn't love Christmas? It's the season of joy with children and adults sharing the gift of giving, the season of snow where everyone can go out and have fun, the season where couples get to do romantic stuff like sharing the same scarf, and mostly importantly, the season where families of all shapes, sizes, skin tone, hair colour… of all assortment , can get together and have a simple heartwarming dinner.

"Aw, come on Nat, it's not _that_ embarrassing," Mikan teased, patting Natsume's fat belly.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this," he hissed, stroking his white moustache and beard.

Yowls of agreement came from the living room. "Yeah, Natsume! Just come out, will ya?" The two of them heard Koko shouting from afar, his voice taunting. Fuming, Natsume stormed out from his hiding place behind the couch, and sat down next to Koko with a huff. The sandy blonde could not suppress his laughter any longer, and let out a loud "pfft" before bursting out completely, rolling around the floor in satisfied glee. Kitsuneme, Yuu, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko joined in soon after.

"Y-you look absolutely _epic_ as S-Santa Claus!" Koko had managed to say between giggles.

The raven-haired boy grunted in annoyance, folding his arms. Mikan, who had been suppressing her giggles, walked over to Natsume and settled down next to him. "Come on, don't be such a sulky boy, Nat! Santa won't give you any gifts if you do."

The lad merely rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, _I'm_ Santa Claus today." He kept silent for a moment, before a small glint appeared in his eyes. "And _hohoho_, you've been put on the naughty list, Mikan Sakura."

At that, the group burst out into even more laughter. "Natsume, my man," Koko started after their giggling had died down, "you _suck_ as Santa Claus! You can't even do the _hohoho_ thing right; and it's the most important thing. Like, _ever_!"

"Yeah man," came a voice from behind them. The group turned to look Ruka and Hotaru, who had just arrived. Their hands where intertwined together, as Ruka led Hotaru into Natsume's special-star living room. "You can't be Santa if you can't say _hohoho_ right, Natsume." Ruka continued, sitting down on the floor before the three.

Natsume grunted. "Whatever," he scratched the area around his irritating beard, "so where're our teachers, anyway? They shouldn't be late."

As if his question had been answered, a deep voice sounded from the door. "We're here already." Persona emmerged from the door, carrying a plate of… chocolate cookies with pink heart-shaped frosting. (Wow, very badass, Persona.) He was followed by Narumi, who was dressed in a…. fairy's dress. (Why are we not surprised?)

Oh the holy horror.

As soon as they the two teachers settled down beside their students, Hotaru pulled out a little album from her bag. Flipping through the pages, she spoke. "Since it's Christmas today, I thought we could do some sharing."

Mikan gasped as she saw the pictures. "Hotaru, those are pictures of me and Natsume on our first date!" She blushed when she flipped to the next page. It was filled with pictures of the two of them making out at their Sakura tree—no wonder she had that eerie feeling that someone had been watching them; it had been Hotaru all along! "I should've known better, ne, Hotaru?" Mikan smiled.

Her best friend smirked back. "You know, you could keep the album if you want—consider it as a Christmas present, ne?" Mikan could only nod, face beaming.

"Okay kids," Narumi started as soon as Mikan kept the album away, "it's time for dinner! Let's all sit around the table and hold hands to say our prayers!"

Everyone did so, and Narumi took the honour of saying Grace. "Dear Lord, thank you for the time we have together, and blessing us with this happy occasion. Thank you for my frilly fairy dress, Natsume's Santa suit, all the happy cute cookies Persona personally made, and…" Narumi ranted on and on about the happy, gay things in life, while everyone could only gape at the amount of things Narumi covered. Soon, Natsume could not hold back his anger any longer and ended the prayer himself. With an "Amen", the lot of them raised their forks, ready to stab at the food on the table.

But Narumi just _had_ to stop them.

"Wait, we still have guests. Don't be rude now, children!"

Natsume's eyes narrowed, as his temper skyrocketed even more. "WHAT GUESTS! I DON'T SEE ANY—" His eyes widened as they flickered to the door. "Dad? Aoi? Is that you?"

"Why, hello, son." The man at the door smiled. Beside him, was a raven-haired girl with crimson eyes. Natsume's eyes glittered with unspoken happiness, as he walked over to greet his father and sister. "Who's this behind you, Dad?"

Everyone gave confused looks at that statement, necks craning to get a better view. Mikan gasped when she saw an old man emerge from behind Natsume's father. "G-Grandpa?"

"The one and only!" the old man opened his arms, and Mikan soon went running into it. "But, how is this possible?" Mikan asked, head buried into her grandpa's shoulders.

"The academy started allowing visits." Persona folded his arms, speaking. "Narumi took the liberty of inviting them over yesterday."

Mikan's and Natsume's eyes glazed over with gratitude. Narumi smiled. "No need to thank me, eh?" He invited everyone to sit down, "after all, that's what Christmas is for, ne?"

On that day, they enjoyed a dinner filled with jokes, joy and Persona's gay cookies. Narumi supposed that Christmas was indeed the best season ever.

Because in a world where superpowers, bad dudes and gays exist, people rarely stop to think about how heartwarming a simple Christmas dinner could be—and Narumi was glad that he did.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love Christmas? I'm very sorry if this chapter isn't what you anticipated, but I had fun writing about Natsume in a Santa suit and Person with his gay cookies; so I really hope you had fun reading it too! I regret letting this story go, but I have to. Thank you to all my reviewers, all the readers who've stayed throughout the series. I'm happy to announce that this story has over 14,000 hits, more than 150 reviews, and is in a community called "The Best, Funny and Romantic Fanfiction". I love all you people :D

**So now, how about a review for old time's sake, eh?** It's not mandatory, but it does make me happy ^^

Here's a list of the chapters in order:

1. Of Gays and Perverts  
2. Of Acorns and Black Belts on the Second Encounter  
3. Of Math and Pencils  
4. Of Boredom and Tutoring  
5. Of Elmo and Cookie Monster  
6. Of Staring and Ice-Cream  
7. Of Zombies and Sasquatches  
8. Of Rooftop Talks and Confessions  
9. Of Giving Up and Being Alone  
10. Of Young Love and Old Men  
11. Of Birthday Presents and New Year's Surprises  
12. Of Stalkers and Romantics  
13. Of Spying and Understanding  
14. Of Appetites and Feeling Special  
15. Of Cats and Dogs  
16. Of Truths and Dares  
17. Of Shocks and Miracles  
18. Of Cherry and Strawberry Twizzlers  
19. Of Roses and Violets  
20. Of Leprechauns, Rainbows and A Pot of Gold  
21. Of Animal Seducers and Complaining  
22. Of Inventions and Animals  
23. Of Sakura Trees and Body Language  
24. Of Coffee and Cup Holders  
25. Of Chopsticks and Global Warming  
26. Of Facebook Fights and Misfortunes  
27. Of Bimbo Talks and Zits  
28. Of Christmas Dinners and Heartwarming Reunions  
29. Of 'X's and 'O's  
30. Of Fire and Water

_(Thanks to KidTantei for pointing out my mistakes!) _


End file.
